Missing Red
by Dana1
Summary: The Rangers are facing a new evil. How will they cope without a Red Ranger? 4th fic in the Forget Me Not Series
1. Graduation Day

Title: Missing Red

Rating: PG

Warnings: Violence. It is Power Rangers after all.

Short Summary (see below for complete): The Rangers are facing a new evil. How will they cope without a Red Ranger?

Author's note: This is the 4th fic in the Forget Me Not Series. You need to read the fics Losing White, Faded, and Tarnished Gold first. In fact, if you don't want to be spoiled, I recommend stopping right here.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from TV. They belong to Saban.

Real Summary: It's been six months since Jason and Zordon disappeared and Tommy died. The Rangers are still without a Red Ranger. Will someone's return solve their problems or cause more problems?

Adam Park straightened one of the chairs that were lined in a row in front of the stage. He still couldn't believe this day had come. It seemed like high school would never end.

"Is that the last chair?" Tanya Sloan asked as she came up behind him. She was carrying a stack of programs.

"That's the last chair we have," Adam answered. He looked over to where the rest of the Grad Committee was setting up the stage. "Where's Kat and Rocky?" He asked.

"Kat went with her parents to the airport to pick up Angela." Angela Hilliard was Kat's older sister. "I haven't seen Rocky yet."

"This looks great," Mr. Kaplan said joining Tanya and Adam. "You students did a great job setting up."

"Thanks Mr. Kaplan," Tanya said.

Jeremy Strong came up to them. "Mr. Kaplan where did you want the diplomas?" He asked.

"I'll show you," he said and led Jeremy away.

Rocky DeSantos came up to them carrying his cap and gown in one hand while fussing with his tie with the other. "Sorry I'm late. I was picking someone up."

Adam and Tanya looked past Rocky to see Josh and Stephanie Rush heading their way.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Rush," Tanya said. "I didn't realize you were going to be here."

"Hello Tanya," Stephanie said. "Charlotte and Ryan asked us to be here as they are giving out a posthumous diploma to Tommy. Charlotte and Ryan couldn't make it."

"I didn't know they were doing that," Adam said. "That's great."

"How are the Olivers doing?" Tanya asked.

"They are doing as well as can be expected," Josh said. "We were just up there visiting and that is why Rocky picked us up. They wanted us to present something to the school on Tommy's behalf."

"I still can't believe Tommy's not here for this. He loved school." Stephanie looked away as she started to get teary eyed. She had grown to really care about Tommy the months that he had lived with her and her husband.

"None of us can," Billy Cranston said joining them.

"Billy I didn't know you were coming," Rocky said.

"I could not miss your graduation. I didn't get a graduation ceremony so I thought I would watch yours."

Josh and Stephanie excused themselves in order to speak with the principal.

Rocky waited until the Rushes were gone before saying, "you guys think they should have given Jason one?"

"Jason's not dead," Billy reminded him. "We just don't know where he is. As far as Angel Grove knows, Jason ran away which in some ways he did."

The Rangers didn't say anything. They watched as Kat and her family entered the botanical gardens.

The gardens were starting to fill so they stopped talking about Ranger business. This was supposed to be a happy day.

Halfway through the ceremony, Mr. Kaplan took the stage. "As some of you may remember a almost two years ago, we had a special ceremony for a student who bravely saved students from a burning school. Six months ago we lost him again. It is my pleasure to award a special diploma to this individual. His name is Tommy Oliver and I would like the Rush's to come up on stage to accept the diploma."

Stephanie and Josh stood up from their seats off to the side and went onto the stage.

"Thank you Mr. Kaplan," Josh said. "My sister and brother-in-law couldn't make it today so I'm accepting the diploma on their behalf. Tommy Oliver was truly a great kid and we still really miss him. There's a side of Tommy that most of you may have not noticed. Tommy had a great love for science. While in Napa he had purchased a telescope and would spend a lot of evenings looking through it at the night sky." He stepped back to allow his wife to take the mic.

"His parents wanted me to hand this check to you Mr. Kaplan. They want you to use it to purchase more lab equipment. It's our understanding that the science department is lacking supplies due to the fire."

"Thank you Mrs. Rush," Mr. Kaplan said taking the check.

Josh and Stephanie stepped off of the stage.

The rest of the ceremony went well. Kat went up on stage to make the Valedictorian speech. Tanya was selected to sing the graduation song, Oh How The Years Go By by Amy Grant. It was a beautiful ceremony.

All of the Rangers were glad the chimes of their communicator didn't interrupt it. They had defeated the rest of the machine empire but they were always on stand by in case Zedd and Rita came back.

They were still a Ranger short and every time the communicator beeped it was a painful reminder of all they had lost.

Today was for the Rangers. It was hard to guess what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

><p>Notes: Short prologue I know. A certain space pirate is in the Rangers futures so stay tuned.<p> 


	2. Shift Into Turbo

Notes: A small answer to what happened after Zordon teleported the teens out but what all happened is still one of the mysteries of Tarnished Gold.

Dimitria watched as Alpha 5 moved around the Power Chamber. It had been a quiet month so far which she was glad for. She knew the Rangers were all a little stressed over finals and she knew they would have a hard time focusing on them and fighting monsters. She turned her attention back to the viewing globe where the Rangers were now receiving their diplomas. She was proud of her Rangers.

This had not been an easy assignment for her but she had known it wouldn't be. When she was told she was needed on Earth she had readily agreed. Then they told her what had happened. Zordon was gone and no one knew where he had gone. She was also informed that Tommy was dead and the Rangers' leader had disappeared again. It was very hard for her to deliver that news to the Rangers. She hadn't known Tommy but from what she had heard, he was a great Ranger.

"Everything's ready," Alpha informed her as it watched the scene on the Viewing Globe.

"VERY GOOD ALPHA," Dimitria said. "WE WILL CALL THE RANGERS UP HERE AS SOON AS THEY ARE FINISHED WITH THEIR GRADUATION CEREMONY."

The alarms started going off.

"ALPHA CONTACT THE RANGERS."

* * *

><p>Rocky hugged his mother one more time before he hugged his older brother Edilio.<p>

"Good job hermano," Edilio said.

"Thanks," he said before his grandmother pulled him away from his older brother. He had just finished hugging her when his communicator went off. He groaned inwardly. Today had been going too well.

He looked around at his friends who were all making excuses to their families. "I'm sorry abuela but I have to go."

"But Roberto," Maria said. "I don't see you enough."

"I know. I'll see you back at the house I promise." He hurried over to where the others were gathered.

"We read you Dimitria," Rocky said.

"RANGERS PLEASE TELEPORT UP TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY."

The Rangers did as asked.

"What is it Dimitria?" Billy asked stepping forward.

"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The Rangers turned their attention to the Viewing Globe where a submarine was showing.

"RANGERS MY SCANERS SHOW THAT THIS SUBMARINE BELONGS TO DIVATOX. DIVATOX IS A SPACE PIRATE FROM GRATHA."

"Has she sent down a monster?" Tanya asked.

Dimitria shook her head. "NOT YET. I WANTED TO BRING YOU ALL HERE BECAUSE ALPHA AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON CREATING NEW POWERS. IT WAS GOING TO BE OUR GRADUATION PRESENT."

Alpha started pushing buttons and a small table came up with multiple sides on it.

"BEHOLD THE TURBO POWERS."

The Rangers moved forward and found the Turbo morphers. Rocky took the one that was sitting on the blue surface, Tanya took the one on the yellow, Kat took the one on the pink, and Adam took the one on green. They all looked at the red morpher that was sitting alone.

"Go ahead Billy," Rocky said nodding towards the morpher.

"RANGERS AS YOU KNOW," Dimitria said, "BILLY IS STILL RECOVERING FROM THE LOSS OF THE GOLD RANGER POWERS. WE CAN NOT ASK HIM TO TAKE THE TURBO POWERS UNTIL HE IS FULLY RECOVERED."

"I understand Dimitria," Billy said. He turned to his friends. "Don't worry about it." He said. "I'll still be up here helping."

"I WOULD APPRECIATE IT," Dimitria said. "RANGERS YOUR MORPHING CALL IS SHIFT INTO TURBO. YOUR ZORDS ARE AWAITING YOU IN THEIR HANGERS. WHEN THE TIME COMES THE ZORDS WILL BE A GREAT ASSET TO THE TEAM."

The alarms started going off again.

The Rangers turned their attention back to the Viewing Globe. "RANGERS IT APPEARS THAT DIVATOX HAS SENT HER NEPHEW ELGAR TO THE POWER PLANT. YOU MUST GO AND STOP HIM."

"Shift Into Turbo!" Rocky called.

They morphed and teleported down to the power plant.

* * *

><p>Elgar had just planted the detonator when the Turbo Rangers arrived.<p>

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We are the Turbo Rangers," Rocky said stepping forward.

"Ooh I'm scared," he said. "Get 'em piranatrons!" He called.

Rocky, Kat, and Tanya fought the fish like monsters while Adam worked at removing the bomb.

Elgar saw him and hurried over to him to stop him.

There was a flash of light and as the light faded the Rangers saw a young man sitting on top of Elgar.

"Get off!" Elgar yelled trying to knock the person off.

Adam turned away from the detonator and stared at the newcomer in shock. Where did he come from? He wondered.

* * *

><p>Notes: Yes I'm mean enough to end it there. Well you'll find out who the person is next chapter.<p> 


	3. A Mystery

The man got up quickly off Elgar and stared at everyone in shock.

"Asa?" Kat asked still not believing what she was seeing. Six months ago he and Jade Fernandez had disappeared and now they were back well at least Asa was back. She didn't see Jade anywhere. Her attention was brought back to the matter at hand when one of the piranatrons kicked her.

Adam, with help from Billy, was able to disarm the detonator. The Rangers easily beat back Elgar and the piranatrons.

"Elgar reminds me of Rito," Kat said.

"Yeah just as dumb," Rocky agreed.

"Asa what are you doing here?" Tanya asked turning their attention back to the newcomer.

He didn't turn around to face her. He was busy scanning the area.

"Asa?" Tanya asked again figuring he hadn't heard her.

He started to walk away.

"What do you think that was about?" Adam asked as they watched the older man walk away.

"I don't know but I think we should get back to the Power Chamber," Kat suggested.

They teleported back to the Power Chamber in order to be debriefed by Dimitria.

* * *

><p>The man kept walking through the park not even noticing the curious stares he was receiving. He supposed the park reminded him of any park though he wasn't quite sure at the moment. After he finished wandering the park, he walked into the Youth Center and the place seemed to silence immediately.<p>

He looked behind him trying to figure out what everyone was staring at but he didn't find anyone. He walked up to the counter and picked up a menu.

"Jason welcome back," a voice said. "Though I never thought you'd bleach the hair."

He just kept looking at the menu.

"Jason?"

He looked up. "Are you talking to me?" He asked the man behind the counter.

The man looked at him. "I guess not. Sorry you look a lot like a teen that used to live in Angel Grove named Jason Scott."

His face scrunched up. "Maybe I'm him? I don't know who I am."

* * *

><p>"But that's not Jason," Billy said from the Power Chamber. They had been following Asa since he left the park to see what was going on. That statement from Asa shocked all of the Rangers.<p>

"Maybe it is. Can you find out Dimitria?" Tanya asked.

"I WILL. JASON'S SCANS SHOULD BE IN THE COMPUTER DATA BASE."

"But it can't be Jason right?" Rocky asked. "He's in his twenties."

"We don't know where he's been the last six months," Kat said. "Maybe he was in the future or past or something I don't know. We all agreed that Asa looks like Jason."

"I HAVE THE TEST RESULTS. THE SCANS ARE INCONCLUSIVE. THERE IS A LOT OF EVIDENCE THAT WOULD SAY HE IS JASON BUT HE COULD ALSO BE ASA SCOTT."

"So what do we do now?" Tanya asked.

"I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST NOT TO CONFRONT HIM ABOUT IT," Dimitria suggested. "IF HE IS IN FACT JASON OR ASA IT WOULD BE BEST TO LET HIM REMEMBER IT HIMSELF."

Rocky looked at his watch. "I've got to go. I told my parents I would meet them at home."

"I have to go too," Kat said. "My parents wanted us to go out to dinner before the big party at the Youth Center tonight."

Rocky and Kat teleported out.

Tanya, Adam, and Billy were left in the Power Chamber. "Are you coming tonight?" Tanya asked.

"I am. Detective Stone asked me to help with the party. I will join all of you there as soon as I am finished helping Alpha and Dimitria."

"EVERYTHING HERE IS FINE BILLY," Dimitria said looking down at the former Gold Ranger. "YOU SHOULD GO ENJOY YOURSELF. ALL OF YOU SHOULD."

"If you are sure Dimitiria…"

"I AM. I WILL CONTACT YOU IF WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE."

Billy, Tanya, and Adam teleported out.

Dimitria turned to Alpha Five glad that there was a smock covering her face. "ALPHA I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KEEP HAVING THE SYSTEM MONITORING THE NEWCOMER. THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT THIS SITUATION THAT MAKES ME UNEASY."

Alpha nodded not wanting to question Dimitria. She would know if something was wrong. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt the Rangers more. His friends had been through so much and they didn't need anything else to go wrong.

* * *

><p>Notes: Yeah about that full summary…I think this chapter clarifies that. As for the length of chapters, I'm hoping they get longer soon.<p> 


	4. I'm Coming Home

Notes: The theme song for this series is called Home by Chris Daughtry. Seems like there have been a lot of homecomings in this fic…this chapter is no exception.

He walked into the Youth Center looking around for anyone he knew. At the moment everyone's attention seemed to be turned away from him. It had been six months since he had been in Angel Grove but it seemed like years. When he had arrived home, his mother told him about the big party at the Youth Center and he had to go. He was not one to ever pass up on a party though he probably wasn't invited to this party. He hadn't graduated from this school.

He walked up to the juice bar and stood there waiting for the person to turn around. He was surprised it wasn't Ernie. It seemed wrong to see anyone besides Ernie or Richie standing behind the counter.

"Can I get you something?" He asked.

"Sure I'll take a strawberry smoothie."

"Coming right up." He said and turned his back to him.

He turned and looked out at everyone putting up decorations. He saw Kat and Tanya working on a banner while Rocky and Adam worked on setting out CDs.

"Here you go," Detective Stone said setting the cup in front of him.

"Thanks," he said and put the money down on the counter.

"Zack!" A voice called from the doorway.

Zack turned around with smoothie in hand to face one of his oldest friends. "Billy!" He called equally as excited as his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"The Youth Conference ended yesterday so I flew home. Mom told me about the party and you know I can't pass up on a party." He became worried when he saw Mr. Kaplan walking towards them.

"Hi Mr. Kaplan," Zack greeted.

"Hello Zachary," Mr. Kaplan answered. "It is good to see you. I take it you have volunteered to help with the party?" Mr. Kaplan said with a smile.

"Oh totally," Zack said returning the grin. Inwardly he let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Mr. Kaplan was there to tell him he had to leave.

Mr. Kaplan nodded and left.

"Is Trini here also?" Billy asked.

"Nah she joined her parents in Hawaii. She said she'll be here before she goes to Yale for college."

"Great." Billy said glad to hear that Trini would be home soon. He knew she and Zack where a couple but he always valued both of their friendships.

"Hey Zack!" Kat said joining them. She gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out with the party according to Mr. Kaplan," Zack said with a grin.

"I'm so glad to see you," Kat said.

"Has…" he trailed off not sure how to say this. "Has anyone seen Jason?"

"No," Billy answered and then he saw there were others within earshot so he kept his voice low as he said, "no one's seen him since he left the hospital." That was the official story that they were going with. Everyone in Angel Grove believed that Jason had run away but no one could figure out why. There was still a missing persons bulletin out for Jason.

"I just thought…" then he shook his head. He had no idea how to say what he was thinking especially with people around. He was sure Jason would have come back by now.

"Anyone seen Bulk and Skull?" Detective Stone asked.

"No. I don't even think they were at the graduation," Kat said.

"You mean they graduated?" Zack asked with a smile. He wasn't completely serious. He was glad that Bulk and Skull had graduated.

"Barely," Kat said with a smile. "Tanya and I were tutoring them the last month of school but they made it."

Detective Stone shook his head before he went back to making drinks for the newest arrival.

"Hey is that…" Zack said as he started to point at a young man seated at a table by himself.

"We're not sure," Billy answered.

"He looks just like him. Man I never realized how much he looked like J…"

"I know," Kat said quickly stopping him from saying what she knew he was going to say. "He doesn't know who he is," she explained.

"Oh." Zack wasn't sure how to react to that. Here was a guy who looked almost exactly like Jason but he had blond hair. He was sure it was the mysterious Asa that they had met briefly on the fateful day when Zordon and Jason disappeared.

Angel Grove was as crazy as he remembered it but it felt so good to be home.

* * *

><p>Divatox stood on her submarine staring through the scope at the graduation party. "So those are the Rangers." She said with a frown. "They don't look that impressive to me."<p>

"They beat me!" Elgar said.

"That's not hard to do," Rygog said entering the main room.

Divatox smiled before turning her attention back to what she was seeing. She sent a Putra Pod to the Youth Center. Now things would be interesting. "Let's see how the Rangers react to our crashing their little party." She was used to getting what she wanted and no one was going to stand in her way. She would prove to her mother that she was better then Rita and Zedd.

She would show the universe the reason why she should be declared an empress.


	5. Party Crasher

"This is jamming," Zack said to Billy later that night. "How come we never had parties like this when I went here?"

Billy smiled. "Well this is a commencement party," he said. "You did not graduate from this school," he said after seeing the confused look on his friend's face. It was just like old times for the two friends.

"We had a huge party the night of the graduation at the Peace Conference," Zack said. "I had to leave early because of my flight. But it was nothing like this."

Billy saw Kat standing by herself near the Juice Bar. "I'll be right back."

"You okay Kat?" He asked coming up to her."

"Oh hi Billy," she said turning to face him. "I'm okay just thinking about stuff."

"I know how that is," Billy said. "You hear back from that ballet school yet?" He asked remembering how Kat had applied for a ballet school in London."

She nodded. "My mum handed me the envelope this morning. I'm too afraid to open it."

"Would you like me to open it for you?"

"That'd be great." She said and handed it to him.

Billy opened the envelope. "Dear Katherine Hilliard," he began. "We are pleased to be writing to you to let you know that you have been accepted into the Royal Dance Academy for the upcoming winter term. Congratulations Kat!"

"I got in?" Kat asked in shock she took the letter from Billy. "Winter term that's perfect." She was happy and relieved. The past six months had been hard for everyone but she was glad to see things were starting to get better, at least for her anyway.

* * *

><p>Tanya handed the mic back to Mrs. Allen, the school chorus teacher, who had been manning the karaoke booth. She would have loved to continue singing but there had already been a line developing.<p>

She walked over to Adam who was reading a piece of paper. She put a hand on his arm and he jumped. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"It's a letter from Aisha," he answered. "She said her parents have agreed to let her come back to Stone Canyon for a visit. Her Grandfather still lives there."

"That's great!" Tanya said. She couldn't forget how Aisha had changed her life by coming to Africa on a Zeo Quest. A feeling of uneasiness came over her as she remembered how Adam and Aisha used to date. Did that apply with the rewritten history of Earth? She wasn't sure. "When's she coming?"

He looked at the date on the envelope and grinned. "Tomorrow."

"We should definitely go see her," Tanya said. "We can all hang out."

"Sounds like a plan. I know the others will want to see her."

* * *

><p>The mystery person stood there listening to Detective Stone explain once again how to make smoothies. He just couldn't seem to get it. "I'm useless." He finally said.<p>

Detective Stone smiled. "I've worked with Bulk and Skull for over a year and I don't believe anyone is useless. You'll get the hang of it."

He nodded. He had been glad that Detective Stone had said he could stay with him until he could figure out whom he was. The first thing he did was put him to work on the party. He said they would call Angel Grove Police Department tomorrow.

"You do need a name. Does any name stick out to you?"

He thought about it. For some reason the name Lee was sticking out in his mind. "Lee I guess. I don't know it just feels right."

Detective Stone smiled. "Maybe you are remembering things. Maybe Lee is your first name," he saw the worried look on the younger man's face and said, "don't worry though. It'll come back to you in time." He looked at the garbage that was accumulating at the food table and said, "Why don't you clear off that table?"

"Sure," he said and went over to the table. He turned and saw someone standing there working on a huge plate.

"Hi," he said as he started to clear the table.

The guy swallowed whatever he had been chewing before saying "I'm Rocky."

"I'm Lee, I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Are you from around here? I don't remember seeing you before."

"I don't know. I'm staying with Detective Stone though."

"You don't know?" Rocky asked.

"No. I can't remember anything. I don't even know if Lee is my real name."

"Sorry to hear that man. I hope you remember soon."

Smoke filled the room and everyone started coughing. When the smoke cleared a large creature with fur and scales stood there.

Rocky moved away from Lee and went to stand with his friends. What could they do? He wondered. This creature was in the Youth Center but they couldn't morph. They also couldn't let anything happen to the other teens.

"What are we going to do?" Tanya whispered to Rocky.

"Why don't Billy and I start to evacuate everyone from the building. That should give you guys enough time to handle this…thing."

"Sounds like a plan," Rocky said.

Zack and Billy hurriedly removed everyone from the Youth Center. The Rangers made sure that everyone was gone before Rocky called, "Shift into Turbo!"

* * *

><p>Notes: Action next chapter. Wanted to keep this one somewhat light.<p> 


	6. What's it Feel Like to be a Ghost?

Notes: One of the conversations in this fic comes from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, which I have bypassed in this fic. The chapter name also shares the title of a Nightwing fic I had started.

The Rangers fought the monster and tried to keep it from destroying the Youth Center, which was proving to be difficult. This monster wasn't quite as easy to beat as the other creatures they faced that day.

"This thing is tough," Rocky commented as he hit it. The monster let out a cry of pain.

"Definitely different then fighting robots," Adam agreed.

There was a flash of light as more Piranatrons joined the fight. The Rangers worked together and were able to beat the Piranatrons. They worked together and disposed of the monster.

"Not too bad," Kat said looking around the Youth Center. "We should be able to pick everything back up."

They heard noises from outside.

"We should probably power down before they start wondering where we are," Tanya suggested. They made sure no one was around before powering down.

They then teleported away from the Youth Center so that it looked like they had left. They hurried over to where everyone else was gathered.

"Is it gone?" Rocky asked.

Lee shrugged. "Detective Stone went inside to check. What was that anyway?"

"Don't know," Adam said. "Welcome to Angel Grove. The city of monsters."

"Yeah I met one earlier literally," Lee said. "I landed right on it."

"Not a great welcome to Angel Grove," Kat said, "but you'll like Angel Grove."

"It's all clear," Detective Stone said coming outside to join them. "It's not a big mess and I think it won't take too long to straighten up the mess." He said as he led them back inside.

* * *

><p>"Drat!" Divatox yelled. "They beat my Putra Pod! Who do those Rangers think they are?" She demanded.<p>

"Told ya they were tough Auntie D!" Eltar said joining them.

Divatox glared at her nephew before she picked up her 'phone'.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hi Rita? D here."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I forgot about the time change. Now listen. I know you have had some experience with the matter. I need your advice. How do I get rid of the Power Rangers?"

"What?" Rita screeched.

Divatox had to move the phone away from her ear.

"The Power Rangers?" Rita continued. "Ha ha ha ha ha! If I knew that do you think I'd be lying here listening to this?"

Divatox could hear very loud snoring in the background and grimaced feeling sorry for her friend. He sounded worse then Elgar.

"My advice to you Divatox," Rita continued, "Run!"

Slam.

Divatox let out a breath and then said, "Thanks for nothing."

What was she going to do? She wondered. She had hoped Rita would have some tips for how to deal with the Rangers but she had been no help. She looked down at the Youth Center and let out a hm.

She saw the two former Rangers and the young man with blond hair. She wondered if she could use them as bait.

* * *

><p>"Kim," Allison Williams called. "Aren't you going to bed?" She asked. It was almost midnight in Florida and they had a very early practice the next morning. The Pan Globals were less then a month away and they were having longer practices to prepare for them.<p>

"In a second," Kimberly Hart answered looking up from the letter she was writing. "I just want to finish this letter to my mom first."

"Okay, well I'm headed to bed. Night." She said before leaving the room.

Kimberly turned back to her letter and reread the last sentence she had written. Then she signed it and slipped it into an envelope and sealed it. She put it on top of her gym bag so she wouldn't forget it.

She got up from the desk and walked to her bedroom and sighed as she was overcome with the usual sense she seemed to get at this time of day. It was really why she stayed up as late as she did. The letter to her mother just seemed like a good excuse.

She closed her eyes before saying, "hello Tommy."

She didn't know when she started getting the feeling that Tommy was there. She supposed it had started happening around the time that she had gone to Napa to tell the Olivers the bad news. There was no real reason to explain why she felt he was there. Maybe she just missed him and wished he were there. She was holding onto a ghost she supposed. It had nearly caused her to break up with Chase.

She had never told anyone about this because she didn't completely believe it. She knew they would think she was crazy or in denial about her ex-boyfriend's death. Maybe she was. She didn't know for sure. She changed and got into bed. She had a competition to get ready for and couldn't keep holding onto ghosts.


	7. Guess Who's Back?

Lee sat down on one of the gym mats exhausted. This was an all night party and currently the teens were watching Independence Day using a projector and a blank wall. He looked around and noticed most of the teens were not actually watching the movie. They were all talking quietly to each other.

He heard a noise coming from outside so he got up. He had wanted to get some air anyway. He went outside and saw that a cat had knocked over a trashcan. He went over and started petting it.

"Guess you have no where to go either, huh cat?" He asked as he picked it up looking for a tag or something but didn't find one.

"Zack listen to me," a voice said from not too far away. "We need you. We need a Red Ranger and we want you to be it."

"I don't know Rocky," Zack said. "That's Jason's spot."

"Jason's not here Zack," Rocky reminded him. "He left six months ago and no one's seen him since."

Red Ranger? Lee thought. Are they Power Rangers? He didn't know much about Power Rangers other then they came and defeated the monster. He turned around and found himself staring at someone with dark hair who eerily looked like him. There was a flash of light and he and the cat were gone.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Zack asked turning around.<p>

Rocky did the same thing but neither of them saw anything. "I'm going inside," Rocky said and turned away from him.

"I'll see you inside," Zack said turning as he stared up at the sky. Him a Power Ranger again, yeah right. It was tempting but he couldn't be the Red Ranger. It would feel like he was taking Jason's spot. He still held onto the idea that Jason would come back. Part of him hoped that Lee was actually Jason. They looked a lot alike. The only thing that really made them look different was the blond hair.

"Zack," a voice said from behind him.

Zack turned around and saw someone in a hat standing in front of him. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The person looked around before taking their hat off.

Zack took a stop back in shock. There was a flash of light and he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Billy," Mr. Kaplan said coming up to him.<p>

"Yes Mr. Kaplan," Billy asked as he turned away from his conversation with Kat.

"I was wondering if you could take those bags of garbage to the dumpster," Mr. Kaplan said nodding to where two bags that were overflowing with trash were sitting.

"Sure sir," Billy said and went over to grab them.

Kat came up to him. "I can help you," she volunteered.

"No I've got it." Billy said and grabbed the bags and headed outside.

Something caught his attention as he approached the dumpster. There was a hat sitting on the lid. He picked it up and frowned as he took a better look.

It was Jason's. He remembered it being Jason's because when Jason was younger he used to write his initials in his hat so he would know which ones were his and which ones were his dad's. He assumed that maybe he was still doing that.

"Jason?" He called.

He received no answer.

He threw the two bags of trash into he dumpster and turned around still holding the hat. He decided to look around to see if he saw his friend but could not find him. He was about to go back to the Youth Center when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Billy," he greeted.

"Jason." Billy said and then he was gone in a flash of light.


	8. Unfamiliar Faces

When Billy opened his eyes he found himself no longer in an alley but in a strange room. He looked around and saw Lee standing there holding a cat, several people he didn't recognize sitting in chairs, and a bewildered looking Zack standing on the other side of him.

"Where am I?" Billy demanded.

"Yeah I'd kinda like to know that too," Lee said.

"I can answer your question Lee," Jason said stepping forward. "You're home and your name is Asa not Lee."

"I knew it," Zack said. "But where are we?" Zack asked.

"You are in the future," Jason answered. "What year, I'd rather not say at this point. This is Wes, Eric, Cam, Jen, and Hayley." He said pointing at the people sitting around the table.

"Hey," Eric said.

"Uh hi," Billy said uncertainly. "What's going on Jason?" He asked turning to the man who brought all three of them there.

"When I found out my son had been dropped into your time period with no memory…" Jason started to answer.

"I especially liked the part where he was dropped onto Elgar," Wes interrupted. "Wish I could have seen that."

Jen smirked. "You would. You don't even know Elgar."

"No but Zhane's talked about him enough times I feel like I know him."

Jason gave them all a look and they quieted down. "I had to go and get him," he continued. "I decided to bring you two here to help us. We are trying to find when time went out of sync. I have recruited three of the Time Force Rangers and two of the smartest people I could think of."

"Wouldn't time have gone out of sync when Tommy died?" Zack asked remembering why Asa and Jade were there in the first place. At least that's why he thought they were there.

Jason's brow furrowed for a moment and shook his head. "Something else happened. We are trying to pinpoint when it happened."

"So that's good and all," Asa answered, "but why am I here again?"

Jason grinned. "You live here," he answered, "but you won't be here long. I'm sending you back."

"Back?"

A door opened and a woman came into the room. It took Billy a moment to realize it was Emily.

"Asa," she said pulling into a hug. "Come with me," she said taking his hand. "I have someone that thinks they can help you regain your memory."

"Okay," Asa looked hesitantly around before following her out of the room. He handed the cat to Zack as he walked by.

The cat didn't want to be held by Zack and wiggled out of his arms and followed Asa down the hall.

"Was that Emily?" Billy asked.

Jason grinned and nodded. "She's my wife."

"That explains the blond hair," Zack said. "So why are you sending Asa back?"

"They need a Red Ranger."

* * *

><p>"Where are Zack and Billy?" Tanya asked around midnight. She was watching Rocky drink a second energy drink. She was feeling tired herself but she didn't want to drink that.<p>

"I haven't seen them in a couple of hours," Rocky said before tossing the bottle in the recycling bin.

"I think we should try to contact them," Tanya said. She slipped away into a quiet part and tried to contact Billy.

"Billy come in its Tanya."

There was no response. She decided to try Zack. "Zack come in its Tanya."

She received no response from him either.

"Dimitria come in," she said.

"YES TANYA I AM HERE," came the response.

Tanya breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone's answering. "Dimitria, Zack and Billy are not answering their communicators. Do you know where they are?"

There was a pause before Dimitria answered. "MY SCANNERS SHOW THAT THEY ARE NO LONGER ON EARTH."

Tanya's eyes got wide. She went over to where the Rocky was standing. "I just talked to Dimitria and she said she can't locate Billy or Zack on Earth. We better go up and talk to her.

"I'll go tell Adam you go tell Kat," Rocky suggested.

She nodded and they went to find their friends.

Asa walked in still carrying the cat. He wasn't sure why the cat seemed to be clinging to him. He walked up to Detective Stone. "I found this cat outside. Can you watch it for me? I need to go."

"Go? Where?" Detective Stone asked. "It's after midnight."

"Uh outside," Asa lied. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and hurried away as he saw the Rangers started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Uh," Rocky started to say.

"We are just going outside for awhile." Kat answered.

"Oh," Asa looked down for a moment before he dropped his voice. "I thought maybe you were going to talk to Dimitria."

He was met with stunned silence.

* * *

><p>Notes: Who's to say those were the only Rangers lurking around in the future? ;)<p> 


	9. A Message from the Future

The Rangers turned to stare at Asa as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about," Kat said. "Who's Dimitria?"

"Your Mentor," Asa said. "I mean you guys are the Turbo Rangers right?"

"How did you find that out?" Rocky asked.

"Look there's no time to find out," Tanya said as she heard someone starting to exit the Youth Center. "You can explain it later," she said. Rocky grabbed onto him.

"RANGERS," Dimitria said. "IS SOMETHING WRONG?" She then saw Asa. "WHO IS THIS?"

"I'm Asa Scott," Asa said stepping forward. "My father used to be a Power Ranger. I can prove it," he said and then reached into his pocket and pulled two things out. One was a Turbo Morpher and the other was a disc.

Alpha 5 took it from him. "This is the Red Lightning Turbo Morpher," he said to Dimitria. "It doesn't have any power in it though."

"Yeah it's from the future," Asa spoke up. "I guess it belonged to my dad."

"You guess?" Adam asked.

"He never really shared his past as a Ranger with me," Asa said with a shrug. "He had the morpher. Who else's would it be?"

The Rangers looked at each other. Maybe there was hope that Jason would come back after all.

"Here," Asa said handing the disc to Alpha.

Alpha inserted the disc into a console.

"Hey guys," Jason greeted. "If you are watching the disc then you believed Asa enough to let him into the Power Chamber. He is my son. I have sent him to your time in hopes that you will allow him to be the Red Turbo Ranger. It is of course your decision but I strongly suggest it. Don't worry about Billy and Zack. They are here with me. I hope one day we will talk again soon." He said and the message ended.

Asa turned to face the Turbo Rangers and Dimitria expectantly.

* * *

><p>Billy walked around the building looking for Jason. Somehow he wasn't surprised by the amount of locked doors in this facility. He had been told that there was only so much they could know at this point but it did not make him feel any better about being here.<p>

He found an open door towards the end of the wall and saw a lone figure sitting in a chair staring out the window. He recognized the figure and said, "Jason?"

Jason didn't turn around.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked coming up behind him.

Jason slowly turned his chair around to face him. Billy saw the tear-streaked face of his long time friend.

"No I'm not okay," Jason said sitting up straighter. "I just sent my son to the past. A past where…" he trailed off.

"Where what?" Billy prompted.

"It's not important," Jason said dismissively. "He'll be okay."

"I know you Jason. There's something else going on isn't there?"

"You know me?" Jason snorted. "You have no idea what I've done Billy and I can't even tell you any of it." He swung his hand around. "This is what I'm doing to fix it. If you had any idea…"

"You can tell me Jason," Billy said.

"No I can't. You can't find out anything about what's going on right now."

"That's why you brought Zack and I here," Billy said as realization dawned on him. "It's not to help you fix the past it's to save us."

Jason didn't say anything. He turned his chair again to face the windows. "I was his age when I went away," Jason said so quietly he wasn't certain he heard him though Billy was sure he was talking about Asa. "I was so stupid back then. If I knew what I knew now…and I'm the only one who's feeling the ripple. I can't say anymore." Jason said and then sat in silence.

Billy slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have been working on a new fic that's much darker then I've ever worked on. It may be up soon don't know when. As for whose morpher it is…well…<p> 


	10. Another Homecoming

"Well?" Asa asked.

The Rangers all exchanged looks and then looked up at Dimitria for her opinion.

"RANGERS THE DECISION IS UP TO YOU," She said.

"Were you a Ranger in your future?" Tanya asked.

"No. Like I said, I don't know much about being a Power Ranger." It wasn't completely true. He had heard his family talking about it all the time. He was told the less he said about the future, the better.

"None of us had experience before we became Rangers," Adam reminded them.

The Rangers circled around and talked in hushed tones. Asa felt uncomfortable waiting for the answer. He wasn't sure if he had what it took to be a Ranger but he was excited about the idea of being a Ranger.

"Here," Rocky said handing Asa the morpher.

Asa looked down at it and then back up to Rocky. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>The Rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber and walked back into the Youth Center. Rocky stopped Asa before he went in however.<p>

"Are you going to still pretend that you have amnesia?" He asked.

Asa shrugged. "I guess so. It seems to be the perfect excuse for being here."

He let Rocky walk in first so it didn't look like he was with the Rangers. He stood there looking at the morpher he had just been handed. He really hoped his dad knew what he was doing by sending him to the past. He wasn't sure he shared his dad's confidence in himself.

He walked into the Youth Center and the cat ran up to him. He picked him up and petted him. What was with this cat? He wondered. It seemed determined to be with him.

"There you are," Detective Stone said coming up to him. "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry," Asa said, "I lost track of time." He yawned. This time travel business was exhausting and his body was not sure of what time it was.

Detective Stone looked at his watch. "It's getting late. There are some mats over there that you can sleep on. I know they aren't too comfy but I can't take you home yet."

"It's okay I understand," Asa said. "I just appreciate that you are letting me stay with you."

"We'll go to the police station to fill out a report later today." He said.

Asa nodded and went over to where there were gym mats stacked. He lie down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Divatox watched the scene at the Youth Center with interest. She had seen the Red Turbo Morpher and she were intrigued by the man that had literally fallen out of the sky. She made a mental note to check into this further.<p>

* * *

><p>Aisha Campbell exited the airport in Angel Grove later that day. The flight from Kenya had been long and she was glad to be out of the airplane. She looked around the airport and found her Grandfather and her Aunt Paula standing there waiting for her. She grinned when she saw her childhood best friends Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos waiting right next to them. They were holding a sign that said: Welcome home Aisha!<p>

She hurried over to them and she was enveloped in a group hug.

"We're so glad to see you," her Aunt Paula said. "How was your flight?" She asked.

"Long." Aisha said as she handed her backpack to Rocky. He took it from her and slung it over his shoulder. They walked to the luggage area to retrieve her suitcases.

"I am so glad you are here Aisha," John Campbell said as he gave his granddaughter a side hug as they waited for her luggage.

"How long are you visiting?" Adam asked.

"I'll be here for a month," Aisha answered. "I missed Angel Grove so much. I can't wait to see everyone."

Adam and Rocky exchanged a look that Aisha didn't see. There was so much she didn't know and none of them knew how to tell her.

"I'm going to fly to New York to see Kim compete in the Pan Globals before I go back to Africa," she continued not missing a beat. I got a letter from her saying when the Pan Globals were. Are any of you guys going?"

"I'm not sure yet," Adam answered.

"I bet Tommy will want to go," she said and then saw her suitcase. She made a move to grab it but her grandfather picked it for her."

"Thanks. Oh here comes the next one!" She grabbed it before anyone else could. She could take care of the suitcases.

They walked to the exit of the airport. Aisha had gone through customs in Los Angeles. She got into the back of her grandfather's car along with her Aunt Paula. Rocky and Adam followed right behind them in Rocky's truck.

Aisha sat in the back with her aunt.

"We are all so happy to have you home for a visit," Paula said. "I know you are going to want to visit your friends right away but I think it would be best if you stay home today. Call us selfish, but your family wants to see you first," she said with a wink.

"Oh that's okay. I can see Tanya, Kat, Tommy, Jason, and everyone else later."

The three of them chatted non-stop the whole way to Stone Canyon.

* * *

><p>Notes: Yeah she has a few things to learn. Also I cleaned up some mistakes I made in this chapter and chapter 5.<p> 


	11. Catching Up

Aisha sat down in a chair on her grandfather's deck with a glass of lemonade. Rocky and Adam sat in the chairs across from her. They were catching up on what had happened. Aisha was in the process of telling them about what she had done so far in Africa. "Don't get me wrong I miss you guys but I'm glad I stayed. So what's going on with you guys?"

"We just graduated high school yesterday," Rocky said.

"That's great," Aisha exclaimed happily. "I was home schooled in Africa so I didn't get a graduation ceremony but I'm so happy for you. I wish I could have been there to see it."

"Me too," Adam said smiling. "But I'm glad you are here."

"Hi," Paula said coming outside with a platter of cookies. "I thought you guys might be hungry," she said before setting the platter onto the table. She left.

Rocky immediately grabbed some of the cookies and started eating them.

Aisha watched and shook her head. "I guess things will never change."

Adam laughed. Rocky glared at both of them. "I'm hungry," he explained. "I haven't eaten since the sundaes for breakfast."

Aisha had a horrified look on her face. "Sundaes for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well only Rocky had his for breakfast. Everyone else had a more sensible breakfast," Adam explained.

Aisha just laughed. She had missed all of her friends. She was glad to be back for a visit. "So how is everyone?" She asked.

"Everyone's doing great," Adam said. "They all can't wait to see you." He didn't want to bring up Tommy until he had to. He checked behind him to see if anyone was listening. "We are now using the Turbo powers and fighting someone named Divatox."

"Is Billy still on Aquitar?" Aisha asked. "The last letter I got from Tanya said that Billy went to Aquitar to have his aging reversed."

"No he's not on Aquitar," Rocky answered. That explained how she didn't find out about Tommy's death. "He came back from Aquitar. He went with Zack to help some people," that was the truth. It was sort of hard to explain what had happened even to him.

Aisha nodded. "And Kat? Are she and Tommy dating? Tanya sort of thought they were going to."

"Uh no," Adam answered, "I don't think Kat is dating anyone right now."

Aisha pouted. "You guys are horrible for gossip," she stood up. "I'm going to call Kat and Tanya to see they can come over tomorrow. I need someone to fill me in on things and you guys are not exactly volunteering answers. Maybe Tommy and Jason can come over too."

Adam and Rocky exchanged looks. They had to tell her.

Aisha saw them exchange looks. "What is it?"

"Aisha," Adam started to say but he stopped.

"What is it Adam," she asked. "You can tell me."

"I don't know how to tell you," Adam said. "Jason's gone." He decided to start with the easier one of the two.

"Gone? With Billy and Zack?"

"We don't know where he is," Rocky answered. They knew where the future Jason was but that didn't explain anything. "He disappeared about six months ago. No one knows where he is."

"What about Tommy?" She asked. "Did he disappear too?"

Neither Rocky nor Adam wanted to answer.

"What happened to Tommy?" She asked fear gripping her. She knew it had been awhile since her last letter from Angel Grove but not that long right? Kim's letter didn't tell her anything but her Pan Global schedule.

"Tommy was bitten by a snake and died," Adam said before bursting into tears.

Aisha sat down in the chair and stared at them her mouth open in shock. "Are you serious?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Rocky nodded.

Aisha burst into tears and soon all three teens were crying.

* * *

><p>The next day Aisha walked into the Youth Center. She looked around and realized it looked just like she remembered it. She saw Detective Stone standing behind the counter. She saw Jason wiping down the counters.<p>

She blinked a few times. No that wasn't Jason, she remembered. It was Asa. Rocky and Adam had filled her in on everything that had happened. She still couldn't believe it.

"Aisha!" Detective Stone called. "I heard you were back in town."

"Hi Detective Stone," she said coming up to the Juice Bar. A cat came up and rubbed its head against her hand. She reached over and pets it.

"This is Lucky," Detective Stone said. "He's a pretty friendly cat which is strange as cats are shy creatures. Can I get you a smoothie?"

"Sure. I'll take a strawberry one. Are you running the Juice Bar now?"

"I took it over from Ernie," he explained. "This is Lee," he said pointing at Asa, "He's staying with me for awhile."

"It's nice to meet you Lee," she said. "My name's Aisha."

"Hello," he answered before turning his back to make the smoothie.

"It's on the house Lee," Detective Stone said before putting the towel down on the counter. "How long are you here for?"

"About a month then I'm going to New York to watch Kim in the Pan Globals."

"Yes I heard about that," Detective Stone said, "I was thinking of setting up a couple of TVs so people can come here and watch her compete. I know everyone's excited about it."

"What's that?" Lee asked as he handed Aisha her smoothie.

"Kimberly Hart, who used to live here, is competing in the Pan Globals next month." Detective Stone explained.

"That's nice," Lee said feigning ignorance. He went over to take the order of a teenager that had just walked up to the juice bar.

"He's kind of shy," Detective Stone explained.

Aisha smiled before saying goodbye. She walked over to where Kat and Tanya were waiting. They were meeting to go shopping.

"So tell me about Asa," she said dropping her voice. "Adam and Rocky just said he's Jason's son from the future."

"That's about all we know," Kat answered. "Jason sent a message saying he was sending Asa here to be the Red Turbo Ranger. As far as everyone else is concerned, Asa has amnesia and selected the name Lee."

"He seems like a nice guy," Tanya said, "but we really haven't been able to talk to him." She looked at her watch. "I have a date with Adam so we better get going."

Aisha inwardly cringed. Before she 'moved' to Africa, she and Adam had been dating. She was happy for her friends but she still really liked Adam.

They stood up and left the Youth Center.

* * *

><p>Notes: Slow chapter but I just wanted to get Aisha caught up.<p> 


	12. Spoilsport

"Hello Detective Stone," Elizabeth Scott said as she walked up to the Juice Bar. She was carrying a box.

"Hello Mrs. Scott," Detective Stone. "What can I get you?"

"Oh nothing," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I was just here to give you some things Jason had." She said putting a bag on the Juice Bar. "I thought some of the kids could use some of this. Jason outgrew them a long time ago." She turned away from the Juice Bar and looked out at the rest of the youth center. She smiled when she saw Rocky and Adam sparring. Just like the old days when she would stop by the Youth Center to watch her son teach a class.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott," Detective Stone said looking inside of the bag. "I know the kids will love this."

"I've got to go," she said as she looked at her watch. She turned around and nearly ran into a teen in a red t-shirt and shorts. He was wearing a bandana on his head. Elizabeth gasped. "Jason?"

The teen looked at her startled. "I'm sorry," he said and then hurried away.

Elizabeth stood there absolutely stunned. She then hurried after him. "Jason?" She called as she hurried outside. She didn't see the teen anywhere. She'd have to tell her husband about it.

* * *

><p>Asa stood behind a tree. He was so stupid. He should have said something not run away. He knew that would have been impossible anyway. He never could lie to his grandmother. Now his grandmother would think he was Jason and he was pretty sure he couldn't pull off the amnesia thing with her. What was he going to do?<p>

He decided to teleport up to the Power Chamber.

"Dimitiria," he said stepping forward. "I ran into my grandmother and she thinks I'm Jason."

"ASA LYING COMES WITH BEING A POWER RANGER. YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO CONVINCE HER THAT YOU ARE NOT JASON MUCH LESS HIS SON."

"Dimitria I can't lie to my Grandmother!" Asa said.

"I KNOW LYING CAN BE VERY HARD TO DO ESPECIALLY TO YOUR FAMILY. I AM SURE THAT DETECTIVE STONE WILL BE ABLE TO ASSIST YOU."

"No Dimitria it's not that I can't lie, it's that I can't lie to my Grandmother. She could always see through my lies. I mean I have no problems lying to my parents. Not that I lie to my parents often," he quickly said realizing how that sounded.

Dimitria was silent for a moment contemplating this. "YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH. IT MAY BE FOR THE BEST."

"Truth can be stranger then fiction," Asa said thoughtfully.

Dimitria nodded. "WHATEVER YOU CHOOSE TO DO, IT WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR DECISION."

"Thanks Dimitria." He said before teleporting back to the Youth Center. He found Lucky sitting on the dumpster watching him. He picked him up and walked back inside. At least he had an excuse for where he had been.

* * *

><p>Tanya, Kat, and Aisha took a short break from their shopping and sat down in the food court of the mall.<p>

"It feels good to be back in Angel Grove," Aisha said as she placed her bags on the table in front of her. She hadn't been shopping like this in forever. Maybe not since she went to Africa.

"We all really missed you," Kat said, "Angel Grove hasn't been the same."

Tanya looked away for a moment feeling uncomfortable. It had taken her time to adjust to being in Angel Grove and she thought the others were happy to have her. Maybe she was being silly resenting how much attention Aisha was getting. They hadn't seen Aisha in over a year. She was glad to see Aisha. Tanya looked at her watch again. She still had an hour before she had to go home and get ready for her date with Adam.

"This really has been fun," Tanya said trying to sound cheerful. "I'm glad you invited me Aisha."

Aisha grinned. "I needed gossip. Adam and Rocky do not know how to gossip. "Well I know Tanya's been dating Adam, so I need to ask you Kat. Are you dating anyone?"

Kat blushed. No one knew this as they had been keeping it quiet. "Billy and I went on a couple of dates," she admitted.

"You did?" Tanya asked. "You didn't tell me."

"Billy and I didn't want to make it a big deal," Kat said. "Doesn't matter anyway. He's somewhere…else." She looked away thinking about the last person she had dated before Billy. He went away and came back to them in a coffin. I can't think like that, she admonished herself.

"Well I'm happy for you," Aisha said. "I think you guys make a cute couple."

* * *

><p>Divatox stood on her submarine watching the exchange with a look of disgust on her face. "That's just too sweet," she said to her henchmen. "Humans and their love lives," she shuddered. She turned to Rygog. "Go down and end their happiness and take some Piranatrons with you."<p>

Rygog nodded and teleported away.

"I hate happiness." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Aisha, Kat, and Tanya were just picking up their packages when there was a flash of light and Rygog and Piranatrons appeared.<p>

The three girls exchanged looks. "I'll get everyone away," Aisha volunteered. She ran and started directing people away from the fight. She had a tough time doing so as the crowd seemed to want to watch the monster fight. It took a lot of convincing but Aisha was able to get everyone to leave.

Tanya and Kat made sure no one was around before Kat yelled, "shift into turbo!" They rushed at the Piranatrons and fought them.

Rygog stood there looking amused as they fought. He was about to fire at one of the Rangers when something caught his attention. It was the girl that had been with the Rangers. She was running back to the fight and started attacking the Piranatrons. He smiled. He had an idea.

He went up behind Aisha and hit her with a blast. She fell to the ground unmoving. One down two to go.


	13. Nothing Stays the Same

"Aisha!" Tanya yelled upon seeing her predecessor unconscious on the ground not too far away from her. She ran towards her when Piranatrons suddenly surrounded her. She started fighting them.

Kat, upon hearing Tanya's yell, turned around to see Aisha on the ground unmoving. It figured. Monsters never did fight fair. She ran towards Aisha but she was also swarmed with Piranatrons. She hit one of the Piranatrons before lifting her communicator. "Dimitria we need help."

"I WILL CONTACT THE OTHERS KATHERINE." Dimitria said.

Tanya fought the Piranatrons while keeping an eye on Aisha who was still lying on the ground unmoving. All feelings of jealousy that she was experiencing earlier left her as she saw her friend hurt. She called for her Star Charges and ran towards Rygog. Rygog was ready for her and deflected the electricity that was meant for him.

"Are you upset about what happened to your friend?" Rygog asked. "You should be more concerned about yourself." He prepared to blast her when a blast hit him from behind. He turned around to see Adam standing there holding his Thunder Cannon.

The distraction gave Rocky the time to teleport Aisha out of there.

"No matter," Rygog said, "I can still defeat all of you." He charged at the Turbo Rangers who were now standing together. Most of the Piranatrons had been destroyed leaving only a few.

The battle went back and forth between Rygog and the Rangers before Divatox teleported him out.

"Wow," Asa said after the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. "That was cool."

"Cool?" Aisha asked. She was leaning against the console still sore from the blast. "That was definitely not cool."

"Sorry," Asa said blushing. "I'm not used to this kind of thing. Are you okay?"

Aisha nodded. "I'll be okay just sore. Guess that's my welcome back to Angel Grove."

"RANGERS WE DO HAVE A PROBLEM," Dimitria spoke up. "MRS. SCOTT HAS SEEN ASA AND SHE THINKS HE'S JASON."

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked. "We can't tell her who he is."

Asa sighed. "I'm going to tell the Scott's everything if I see them again." He had been thinking about nothing else since he left the Power Chamber.

Dimitria nodded her approval of the decision.

He saw the looks on the others faces so he quickly said, "well not everything. Just that I'm their grandson from the future and maybe that I'm a Turbo Ranger. I'm not sure how they'll take it."

"Hopefully better then the Olivers took it." Rocky said.

"In their defense they just found out that Jason had cut Tommy's finger off." Kat said.

"My dad did what?" Asa asked. There was so much his father hadn't told him about his Ranger days.

"Jason was under a spell," Aisha quickly explained flashing Kat an angry look. "He had no control over what he was doing."

Asa was shocked by what he had heard. When he got home his dad would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jason," Wes said knocking on the door of the room that Jason was staying in with Emily.<p>

Jason came to the door looking haggard. "Hey Wes what's up?"

"I spoke to Alex and he is going to be sending us more files that Time Force has been able to uncover. They said the files have been changing so they hope what they find is what we are looking for."

Jason nodded. "Thanks Wes." He stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

"Katie, Trip, and Lucas also said they would be coming to lend a hand," Wes continued as they walked down the corridors. "They should be here shortly.

"That's great," Jason said and then stopped walking.

"Jason are you okay?" Wes asked in concern.

Jason stood there a moment and then shook his head. "I'm sorry Wes did you ask me something?"

"I was just asking if you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired," he lied. He was trying to keep the changes he was seeing to himself and Emily. He didn't think the others would want to help him if they knew what was really going on.

"Yeah I guess it's easy to get jetlagged here," Wes said with a shrug.

Emily walked up to them. "Hi Wes so when is the big day for you and Jen?"

"Soon," Wes said with a smile. "As soon as all of this is over, she and I are going to get married. You guys are all invited of course," he said quickly.

"Can't wait," Emily said. "If you will excuse us Wes, I need to talk to Jason for a moment."

"Sure," Wes answered. "I need to let Eric know that Katie, Trip, and Lucas are coming." He said and walked away.

"What is it?" Jason asked as soon as Wes was out of earshot.

"The tests came back negative," she said.

Jason let out a sigh of relief. He knew it didn't make a lot of sense but he would take what he could get at the moment. He was afraid it would all change again. Nothing seemed to want to stay the same and he seemed the one most impacted by it. He'd be glad when this was all straightened out again.

* * *

><p>Notes: Lots of secrets and also I'm a big JenWes fan so I couldn't resist paring them up.


	14. Secret Admirer?

Asa poured the cat food into a bowl for Lucky in the storage room of the Youth Center.

"The cat is cute," Aisha said as she stood leaning against the doorframe. "Did it come from the future?"

Asa shook his head. "No I found him in an ally outside of the Youth Center. He seems to have adopted me as his owner," he said with a grin. "I never really thought of myself as a cat person."

"Be careful with cats. That's how Kat got to be a Ranger," she said with a laugh.

Asa looked at her blankly. "There's so much I don't know," he said as he put the bag of cat food away.

"Jason never talked about being a Ranger?" Aisha asked.

"Not really. I mean I knew about it before I came to Angel Grove the first time but I really didn't know anything about my dad's time as a Ranger. I knew about Tommy's I guess. Or I think I do."

She nodded. "This must be so confusing for you," she said. "I know I'm still trying to learn everything that's happened. When I left for Africa, Tommy was still in Napa and it didn't look like he'd come back to Angel Grove." She stopped talking when she heard footsteps outside of the storage room.

The door opened and in walked Detective Stone. "Oh there you are Lee," he said. "Hello Aisha," he turned his attention back to Asa, "Lee I need to go to the bank and I need you to watch the Youth Center for me while I'm gone."

"Sure no problem," he said as he walked out of the storage room with Aisha following right behind him. Lucky was the last one out of the storage room. Detective Stone closed the door.

The two teens walked back to the main part of the Youth Center. They found several teens working out with the exercise machines but there was no one there other then Asa that she knew. It hadn't seemed like she had been gone from Angel Grove very long.

She looked at her watch and realized she had to get back to Stone Canyon. She had promised her grandfather that she would be back in time for dinner. "I better get going," she said to Asa. She walked slowly to the entrance of the Youth Center still sore from the blast.

"Bye Aisha," Asa called after.

There was a plop and Asa turned around to see Lucky lying on the counter watching the activity in the Youth Center. He sat down on the stool that was behind the bar and surveyed the activity. It looked like Detective Stone had cleaned it before he left.

A girl came up to the juice bar to order a drink. He had just finished her drink when he heard someone say, "There he is."

He turned around to see Elizabeth and Jacob Scott standing in the entrance to the Youth Center.

He braced himself for what he knew what was about to happen. He knew he couldn't escape. He put the blender down and waited for the Scotts to come over to him.

They walked over.

"Hi," Asa said.

"I'm glad you aren't running this time," Elizabeth said with a weak smile. "Jason where have you been?"

"I'm not Jason," he said as he took the bandana off his head hoping the blond hair would convince them. He really didn't want to tell them who he was.

Elizabeth took one look at him and burst into tears. "I'm sorry you just look so much like our son Jason. You have his eyes and…I don't know…if it wasn't for the hair."

Asa sighed he had to do it. He had to explain it to them. "Look my shift will be over in an hour," he said. "I want to talk to you guys. Could we meet somewhere?"

"Sure," Jacob answered. He was also having a hard time grasping that this young man who looked so much like his son was not his son. "We'll come back and maybe go somewhere."

"Sounds good." Asa said.

Jacob and Elizabeth walked away.

Asa let out a sigh. There was no backing out now.

* * *

><p>"Kimberly," Coach Schmidt's voice bellowed bringing Kimberly out of her thoughts.<p>

"Yes Coach?" She asked.

"You are supposed to be working on your vault not floor exercise," the older man said coming up to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just thinking about the Pan Globals," she explained.

Coach Schmidt smiled. "This is your biggest competition isn't it?" She nodded. "Everyone gets nervous before a competition. You will do fine Kimberly."

"I hope so," Kim answered before she headed to the vault. She had to wait as Morgan finished her vault. She went over to the chalk bin and chalked up her hands. One of the assistant coaches was standing off to the side offering advice to Morgan. Morgan moved away from the vault.

Kimberly walked over and made a few adjustments to the vault and springboard before going to the end of the runway. She looked over at the assistant coach, Rachel, who was standing there waiting.

"Why don't you start with a simple handspring vault to warm up," Rachel suggested.

Kim nodded and then performed one. She nailed it correctly. She worked on a few more simple vaults before she started to work on her vault, which was a Yurchenko in a pike position. She performed it almost perfectly and then practiced it a couple more times.

She grabbed a towel from her bag and wiped the sweat off of her face. She had been training for the past four hours and was exhausted.

"Let's get some lunch," Chase suggested coming up to her. He had already changed into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. "You've been practicing hard and you don't want to pass out right?" He asked with a wink.

"Sounds good," Kimberly said. The one thing she liked about this gym was it wasn't so strict on dieting though Kimberly did make sure she shied away from fatty foods. "Let me go change," she said before going to the locker room.

She went in and found it empty. She unlocked her locker and started changing. She had just finished changing when she felt as if someone was standing behind her. She turned around and saw no one. She sighed. Just her ghost following her, she thought with before smiling.

She reached into her locker to pull out her sandals when she found something lying on the top shelf of her locker. She took it out and found a rose. It wasn't unusual for her to find it. Chase sometimes had other gymnasts put roses in her locker. She was glad that all of the other gymnasts were honest. The locks on the lockers didn't really work too well.

She walked out of the locker room to find Chase standing there.

"Thanks for the rose," she said going up to him and giving him a kiss. "Just what I need."

"You're welcome," Chase said but then said, "but I didn't give you a rose."

* * *

><p>Notes: I hardly watch gymnastics anymore. Just every four years so I give lots of thanks to the Internet.<p> 


	15. Meeting the Grandparents

Asa sat at one of the tables writing down a few quick notes for his conversation with his grandparents. He didn't think the notes would help but he was trying to keep his mind off of the conversation that was coming. Detective Stone had given him the rest of the day off and now he was just waiting for the Scotts to arrive.

He looked at his watch. They'd be there in five minutes. He put his pen down and sat back in his seat. He still wasn't sure how to tell them the news that he was their grandson. He was sure they wouldn't believe him.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see his grandparents standing behind him. He hadn't even noticed them enter.

Asa stood up. "Hi." He said. "I'm off work."

"Let's go outside. There's a bench not far from here," Jacob said.

Asa nodded. It wasn't too secluded but it would have to do.

They walked out of the building. They walked over to a park bench and Asa was glad to see no one was around. The Scotts sat down while Asa chose to stand.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked

Asa decided to just come out and say it. "I know this is going to be hard to believe," Asa started, "I'm not Jason," he said. He saw his Grandmother's face start to crumble. "I'm his son from the future Asa."

"What?" Jacob and Elizabeth asked at the same time.

"That's why I look like him," Asa explained. "I'm his son. Your Grandson."

"That's really hard to believe," Jacob said.

"I know it is. I'm not sure how to make you believe me but…" he thought for a moment. "Wait I can tell you something only you and he would know. When he was six years old he got lost in the woods during a camping trip. He had his dog Comet with him and Comet led him back to the campsite."

Jacob and Elizabeth exchanged looks. They hadn't told anyone about that. The only other people who knew were the park rangers.

"How did you know that?" Jacob asked.

"My grandparents told me that many times," he said, "Dad would get so embarrassed by the story. It sort of became a joke whenever we went camping." He said.

Elizabeth smiled remembering that coming up any time they went camping or if Jason went camping with his friends.

Jacob was a little more hesitant to believe that. Asa looked just like Jason but he wondered partly if it was a trick. He had heard stories about people pretending to be a lost one returning to his family. "I'm still not convinced," Jacob said.

Something appeared in Asa's hands suddenly. He grinned inwardly. Someone was watching out for him. He looked at it before giving it to Jacob. It was a picture of Asa taken a few years ago with his parents, grandparents, and his little sister Olivia. There was a date stamped on the back and his mother's handwriting saying Olivia's fourth birthday party.

"See these are my parents," Asa said pointing at Jason and Emily. "And this is me and my sister Olivia and that's you," he said with a smile.

"How did that picture appear?" Elizabeth asked still a little shaken.

"Someone sent it to me from the future," he explained. "I didn't know they would. They did it last time…" he trailed off realizing his mistake.

"You've been here before?" Jacob asked.

Asa decided since was confessing everything he might as well admit to this. "Yeah I was here about six months ago."

Jacob looked confused for a moment before saying, "Around the time that Jason disappeared."

"Yeah," Asa said, "but before you ask, I don't know where he is. No one seems to not even dad." He stopped talking when he saw people were leaving the Youth Center.

Elizabeth frowned. "There's so much I want to ask you but I know that now is not the time."

Jacob stood up. "I think the best thing is for you to stay with us until this is all sorted out."

"Well that's a problem," Asa said, "I'm pretending to have amnesia. Detective Stone took me in."

Jacob just shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to talk to Detective Stone and explain you are my nephew. You look enough like Jason that should be convincing." He said and then walked into the Youth Center.

"How is Jason," Elizabeth asked.

"He's great," Asa answered. He would have said more but more people approached. They stood and talked about the weather and anything that wouldn't cause problems if it were overheard.

Ten minutes later Jacob came out, holding Lucky and said, "It's all been taken care of." He handed Lucky to Asa. "This seems to be yours."

"Thanks," he said. He followed his grandparents to their car.


	16. Future Secrets

"Are you still going to work at the Youth Center," Adam asked Asa as they entered the Youth Center the next day.

"I thought I would," Asa said, "if Detective Stone will let me." He stood in the doorway and saw that the Youth Center was full of teenagers. He supposed that was normal as it was summer and no one was at school but the building seemed more full then it did the last two days. "Is it usually this busy in the summer?"

"No not really," Adam said as he and Asa walked around the large crowd in the center of the Youth Center. He walked up to Angela. "What's going on?"

"Everyone's here to see the two chimpanzees that Detective Stone found," she explained.

"Where is Detective Stone," Asa asked, "I need to talk to him."

"I think he's serving drinks," Angela said waiving her hand in the general direction. "Oh they are so cute."

"Thanks," Asa said as he made his way through the crowd. "Detective Stone," Asa started to say but stopped.

Emily turned away from behind the bar and said, "Detective Stone is in the storage room."

"Thanks," Asa said still a little uncomfortable at seeing his mother behind the counter. She didn't look that much different then she did in the future. Maybe a little thinner but his mother did have two children. "Hi I'm Lee," he said.

"Detective Stone told me about you," she said smiling. "He should be right out. My name is Emily."

"Nice to meet you," Asa said.

"So you are Jason's cousin," Emily asked.

"So I've been told," Asa said, "but I don't remember anything. I haven't seen Jason around."

"Jason hasn't been around," Emily said as she started to make a drink for a customer. "No one's seen him in six months."

"Oh," Asa said.

"Hello Lee," Detective Stone said coming up to the counter with a crate of bananas. "I see you've met Emily. I'm hoping that you are still planning to work her Asa," he said, "with the chimps I am going to need all of the help I can get."

"Someone said something about them," Asa said, "I better leave my cat at home when I come to work."

"That's probably a good idea," he said, "why don't you wash up and give Emily a hand behind the counter."

"Sure," Asa said before going behind the counter. He took his jacket off and set it on a chair. He washed his hands before taking an order for a twelve-year-old.

They were busy for the next three hours without a break. Detective Stone lent a hand and they were able to serve everyone before anyone had a long wait. Asa was just wiping his hands clean when he saw Adam signaling him and then pointing at the device on his wrist.

"It seems like things are slowing down," Asa said to Detective Stone, "do you mind if I go?"

"Not at all. Thanks for the help Lee," Detective Stone said. "Why don't you come back the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure," Asa said, "It was nice meeting you Emily," he said before taking his apron off.

"You too Lee," she said.

Asa walked up to Adam. "What's going on?" He asked as soon as they walked to a quiet spot.

"Dimitria's calling us," Adam said. He looked down at Asa's wrist. "We need to get you a communicator."

"A what?"

Adam held up his wrist. "A communicator. That's how we stay in touch with Dimitria."

"Oh," Asa said remembering that Jade had a communicator when they went back to their time when they were there six months ago. Stop that, he thought. I can't think about that now.

They teleported to the Power Chamber and found the other Rangers were waiting.

"What's going on Dimitria?" Adam asked.

"DIVATOX HAS SENT A MONSTER TO THE WAREHOUSE DISTRICT," She informed him, "OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE."

They turned and saw a monster firing at the workers.

"We need to stop them," Kat said.

"Right," Adam agreed. "Shift into Turbo!" He called before they morphed and teleported to the Warehouse District.

Aisha watched them go. "I wish I could help them," she said to no one in particular.

"IT IS ALWAYS DIFFICULT TO WATCH OTHERS FIGHT," Dimitria said, "YOU ARE MORE THEN WELCOME TO STAY HERE AND WATCH," She said.

"I will." Aisha said as she turned her attention back to the viewing globe.

* * *

><p>"I hate this," Jason said as he and Emily walked into the Command Room of the base.<p>

"I don't like it any more then you do," Emily said laying a hand on his shoulder, "but you said he would be okay."

"Okay?" Jason asked. "I'm starting to 'remember' things. Things I did after time went wrong. The things I did under Gasket's control."

Emily frowned. "I thought you said you were out of Gasket's control when you were teleported into the Power Chamber," she was so confused about everything her husband told her about the new past. Why didn't she feel it the same way he did? Everything seemed normal.

"I don't know anymore," Jason said. "I had another dream where I destroyed Zordon."

"But Zordon…" she started to say but the door opened and in walked Zack.

"I think I'm lost," he said. "I just walked past here a few minutes ago. Which way to the food?"

"I'll show you," Emily said and led him out of the room.

Jason took a power coin out of his pocket. He had no idea how that got there.

* * *

><p>Notes: What happened in the time between when Jason was teleported to the Power Chamber and when Billy teleported to the Power Chamber will be a mystery even to the future Jason ;).<p> 


	17. Strange Visions

Notes: I'm going to be in Israel for 11 days so I won't be updating anything for a bit.

* * *

><p>Asa called his sword wondering how his father did this Ranger thing. His dad had taught him and Olivia martial arts but that didn't prepare him for this. The other Rangers were faring much better then he was.<p>

"You are not much of a Ranger," the monster taunted as he knocked Asa down with another blast.

Asa struggled to his feet and then charged at the monster. He hit him with the sword and then moved out of the way to allow Rocky and Adam to work on him. He stood back trying to catch his breath.

"Adam!" A voice yelled.

Asa turned around to see another Ranger running towards the monster. This Ranger was in the same suit as he was. He hit the monster several times with his sword. The monster went down.

No the monster was still standing there and the Ranger was gone.

"What?"

"Asa!" Kat yelled, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" Asa asked shaking his head trying to clear it. Something was wrong. Who was that Ranger and where did they go?

The Pirahnatrons surrounded him. He fought them off and was glad when they teleported away.

The monster grew in proportion so they called their zords. Asa was glad that the zords were combined into the Megazord because he had others to help him. The fight went about fifteen minutes before the monster was destroyed. The Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber.

They powered down.

"What happened out there?" rocky asked Asa.

"I guess being a Ranger isn't as easy at it looks," Asa said, "I'm sorry I let you guys down."

"YOU WILL GET BETTER I AM SURE OF IT," Dimitria said, "HOWEVER FOR A FEW MINUTES YOU SEEMED DISTRACTED."

"Yeah some Red Ranger came in and attacked the monster and left. I was caught off guard."

"What Red Ranger," Adam asked.

"The one that came in and helped you and Rocky fight the monster. I have no idea how the monster got back up so quickly."

"Asa there was no other Red Ranger," Tanya said. "it was just us out there."

"But I saw him!" asa said. "He yelled Adam's name. Maybe he's still there," Asa said thoughtfully.

"I DO NOT DETECT ANY OTHER POWER RANGERS ON EARTH," Dimitria said, "NOR DID I SEE ANY TELEPORT DOWN FOR THE FIGHT."

"I'm not crazy," Asa said, "I saw him. He was dressed just like I was…" he trailed off remembering how his dad would act funny at times. It started not long after he and Jade returned to the correct year. He knew he couldn't say that to the Rangers. "I don't know anymore." He said.

"LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE HIM AGAIN," Dimitria said. "UNTIL THEN YOU SHOULD ALL RETURN HOME AND REST."

The Rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber and went home.

DDD

When Asa arrived at his grandparents house he found that they were out. He decided to take the moment to look around. His grandparents didn't live in this house where he was from so this was all new to him.

He found pictures hangingon the wall of Jason from baby pictures through his senior year of high school. There were a few of his senior pictures on the wall. He stopped at a picture of his dad with his friends. He recognized Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy. He didn't know who the asian girl was. He thought she might be Trini. He remembered his dad talking about her a few times. Asa remembered now that she had died when she was in college.

"Asa?" a voice called from the front door.

Asa turned around to see his grandmother carrying a couple bags of groceries. He hurried over to help her bring them inside.

"Thanks," she said as they went into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Asa said still glad he had decided not to tell his parents he was a Power Ranger. "I worked at the Youth Center and hung out with Adam and a few of Jason's friends. Detective Stone introduced us at the Graduation Party."

"They are good kids," Elizabeth said as she turned her oven on. "It's too bad you've never met Tommy. he was Jason's best friend. Sometimes I think his illness is why Jason ran away."

"Tommy was sick?"

"He was bitten by a snake and died about six months ago. Your dad never told you?"

"No," Asa said which was actually true. No one really talked about it. Then he remembered something Zack said.

"Wouldn't time have gone out of sync when Tommy died?"

Jason had seemed so unsure. Had he known? Why was he having so many problems with his memories? He knew a snake had bitten Tommy. That's when he and Jade had realized they were not in the right time. Why did he not remember that's how Tommy died?

He wondered if this was how his dad felt sometimes.


	18. Interlude

Notes: When you read this chapter you'll see why I couldn't just add something at the end.

* * *

><p>Billy stared at the computer not completely sure what he was looking for.<p>

He was looking at files from his past that showed Jason had been the Gold Ranger and not Tommy. Angel Grove High School never burned to the ground. That was as far back as the files went. He had a feeling that there was more to the story but he had been told that there were things that they couldn't tell him.

"Any luck Billy," Zack asked from behind him.

"Just reading information that says there was never a Gray Ranger."

Zack lowered his voice, "do you still think that we are in an alternate dimension?"

"I'm still not certain," Billy, said, "Jason's memories seem to be changing to fit what's going on. I don't know what he's seeing but it was enough to have him bring us here."

"And enough to send his son to our time," Zack said. "I don't like this Billy. You are a genius so I know why they brought you here. I don't know how I fit into this."

"I think the key to all of this is finding the Jason from our time."

"Which we can't do from here," Zack said thoughtfully.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway. They turned around to see Emily standing there. Billy felt a little guilty. What if she had heard them talking?

"How are you doing with the files Billy," she asked coming up to them.

"I have not found anything that will help," Billy said as he looked at Zack who was leaning against the wall. Zack didn't know Emily like he did and he didn't really know her that well. Jason had known her the best.

"So when are we going back?" Zack asked.

"You'd have to ask Jason," Emily said with a shrug. "He's in charge of all of this."

"Will do," Zack said.

She looked uneasy for a moment before looking at her watch. "I need to go check on my daughter. I'll see you guys later." She said and left the room.

There was a beep from one of the consoles.

"You think we should answer it?" Zack asked.

Billy shrugged. He hit a button.

A face appeared on the screen. Billy was confused at first wondering why Wes was contacting them this way and then realized it wasn't Wes.

"William Cranston, Zachary Taylor," the person said. "My name is Alex Tate. I have information that concerns your own future."


	19. Confession

"Adam," a voice yelled. "Hey Adam!"

Adam turned around to see his cousin Janelle walking towards him. He was standing in his driveway about ready to drive to Aisha's grandfather's house. He noticed that she had her ever-present notepad in her hand. Even though she worked for a television station, she was always looking for a news story.

"Hi Janelle what's up?" He asked.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said, "Uncle Steve and Aunt Joan said you were looking for an internship," she said.

"Yeah," Adam said. "My dad thought it would be a good thing to do before I start college."

"I want you to be my intern."

Adam looked at her in surprise. "Your intern?"

"I'm working on this story about teenage runaways and I need some help with research. I thought you'd be perfect since…"

"Since Jason ran away." He finished for her.

She blushed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But it's a group of stories I'm going to be working on this summer and I really do need the help."

Adam thought about it. With Rangering he had been too busy to look for an internship so this would be perfect.

"Okay I'll do it." Adam said.

"Great! So we'll start tomorrow. Meet me at the studio at 8:00," she said before walking past him. "I promised your mom I would stop by for some cake so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Janelle."

"Bye Adam."

Adam looked at his watch. He knew he had better hurry or he was going to be late. He had just opened his car door when his communicator sounded.

Adam looked back to make sure no one was around before saying, "I read you Dimitria."

"ADAM," she said, "PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER."

"I'll be right there," Adam said.

He ducked behind a tree and then teleported away.

When he landed in the Power Chamber he found he was the only one there besides Alpha and Dimitria. The alarms weren't even going off.

"What's going on," he asked, "where are the others."

"ADAM I CALLED YOU UP HERE BECAUSE SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU."

"Who?" Adam asked somewhat hoping it was Jason.

"Me," a vaguely familiar voice said from behind him.

Adam turned around and was surprised to see whom it was. "Finster."

"I would like to talk to you," Finster said. "in privately if that is okay," he said looking up at Dimitria who nodded.

"Sure," Adam said and then he led Finster to one of the backrooms of the Power Chamber.

It was a basically empty room with a med bed that was last used when Billy was losing the Gold Ranger powers.

Finster stared at the bed for a long moment before saying something. "I feel like I should tell someone this because if I don't I don't know what will happen. You were one of Tommy's closest friends and you should know. I was there when Tommy died."

Adam didn't say anything. It was something he already knew but knew that Finster had more to say.

"We couldn't save him," Finster said his voice shaking a little. "I had sworn to myself that I would make sure nothing happened to Tommy again after what I helped Zedd and Rita do. But I could do nothing but stand there and watch him die. Jason…"

"Jason," Adam interrupted. "What about Jason?"

"He was there. I no one knows where he came from but one minute it was just I and Easen in the room and the next there's this bright flash of light and Jason's standing there."

Adam shut his eyes. Dimitria said that Jason hadn't done it.

"Tommy opened his eyes," Finster said as tears came to his eyes. "He looked at Jason for one brief second and then he died. Jason…Jason looked at Tommy for a long moment and then he…" Finster stopped and didn't say anything for the longest time.

Adam wasn't sure he wanted to hear what happened next.

"Jason's dead." Adam guessed.

Finster looked away. "No but he grabbed Tommy and disappeared."

"But we buried Tommy." Adam said not understanding what Finster was saying. "I was at the funeral."

Finster seemed confused. "We didn't send anyone back. Didn't the Olivers tell anyone?"

Adam shook his head. Now he knew somewhat what happened but why didn't the Olivers tell them?

DDD

Notes: Yep I disclosed what happened or did I?


	20. Old Enemies

Aisha sat on her grandfather's porch wondering where Adam was. He said he was going to pick her up but that was an hour ago. Adam was always punctual. She supposed there could have been a monster attack in Angel Grove.

"Aisha," her grandfather called from the doorway, "are you sure Adam said he was coming today?"

"That's what he said on the phone this morning," Aisha said getting up from her chair. "I'm going to call him…" she started to say before she heard a car driving up the driveway. She turned around to see it was Adam.

Aisha grabbed her purse. "I'll be home later," she said to her grandfather before heading to Adam's car. She opened the door and got in.

"Sorry about being late," Adam said before starting the car again.

Aisha got a better look at him and noticed that he was as pale as a ghost. "Adam what's wrong?"

"I was talking to Finster and that's why I was late. I know I said we were going to just meet Asa, Tanya, Kat, and Rocky at the Youth Center but there's been a change of plans."

It was a quiet ride as Aisha could tell that Adam didn't want to talk. Instead of driving to the Youth Center, Adam stopped at a park that she, Rocky, and Adam played in as kids. They got out of the car and found Kat, Rocky, and Tanya waiting.

"Where's Asa?" Aisha asked.

"I thought it would be better if he wasn't here," Adam answered. They sat down at a picnic table in a quiet place of the park.

"So what's going on Adam," Tanya asked placing a hand on his.

Aisha looked away wanting anyone to see how much that bothered her.

"Dimitria contacted me and asked me to teleport to the Power Chamber. When I got there I found Finster."

"Finster?" Rocky asked. "What was he doing there?"

"He wanted to talk to someone about what happened six months ago," Adam said. "He said he chose me because I'm one of Tommy's closest friends. He talked about what happened when Tommy died. He said Jason teleported in and Tommy opened his eyes. He died and then Jason grabbed him and disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared," Kat asked. "The funeral…"

"They didn't send Tommy's body back," Adam said his voice shaking a little. "He said the Olivers knew there was no body. He said Easen gave him the arrowhead. You know the one Tommy was always wearing when he came back to Angel Grove?"

Kat, Rocky, and Tanya nodded.

"So do you think Asa knew," Tanya asked. "Is that why you didn't invite him?"

"I don't know but sometimes I wonder if he knows more then he says."

* * *

><p>Asa looked at his watch again wondering where the others were. Rocky had called him saying that they were all going to meet at the Youth Center at 3:00. It was almost 5:00 now.<p>

He sighed. Guess there was a change of plans.

"Bye Ernie, bye Emily," Asa called as he took his apron off and placed it on a hook in the pantry.

"Bye Asa," Ernie and Emily called.

Asa walked outside and thought about contacting the others but then decided against it. He was really the outsiders so if they didn't want to hang out with him that was fine.

He decided to take the shortcut through the park back home. He smiled at the thought of it being home. His home in his own time was nothing but a base. Now he wasn't sure he was in a hurry to go back home.

There was a flash of light and he covered his eyes and stepped back in surprise as he saw a creature made of bones and a gold winged monkey. He took a step back before pulling his morpher out of his pocket.

"Shift into…"

Bam

He was shot from behind and hit the hard ground. His body went numb and he couldn't stop the monkey from picking him up and teleporting away.

* * *

><p>Notes: Well it seemed like a good place to stop…<p> 


	21. Where's Asa?

Asa landed with a painful thud on a hard ground. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. His body was all numb. He heard footsteps approach and then stop.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Did your father ever tell you what he's so ashamed about?" A voice said from somewhere above Asa. He still couldn't move. Whatever he was hit with was powerful.

"He told us," the voice continued. "He asked us to hide him but we couldn't. Why would we want to protect the Ranger?" The voice gave a chuckle. "He was damaged and was of no real use to us."

He was pulled roughly to his feet.

A hand touched Asa's shoulder and he inwardly shuttered as he felt a nail dig into his shoulder. "Why you look just like him," a second voice said. This one belonged to whoever had scratched him.

He was yanked forward into light and he was now staring into the visor of a skinless man. "Nothing to say?" He asked.

Asa still couldn't say a word. His hand was still gripping his morpher. If he could just move his arm, he could morph and get out of there. His arm started to tingle as feeling started coming back to his body. He hoped that meant whatever he had been hit with was wearing off.

"I don't think his dad told him Zeddy," a voice said as they came into his line of vision. It was a woman. "Why he killed his best friend."

"No," Asa said his voice was a bit strained. His dad wouldn't kill anyone. He couldn't have killed anyone. His dad was a Power Ranger and Power Rangers just didn't do that.

"He did," the man said making a motion and whatever had been holding him let him go. Asa barely held his balance.

"No," Asa said and pulled his key back up and he yelled, "shift into turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power!" He was enveloped in his Red Turbo suit.

The woman chuckled. "Just what we were waiting for."

"No!" A voice yelled and Asa felt someone grab him from behind and everything went black.

* * *

><p>The Rangers were just leaving the park when their communicators went off.<p>

Adam looked around quickly before signaling for them to go to a tree.

"We read you Dimitria."

"RANGERS," she answered, "PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER."

They double-checked that no one was near and then teleported to the Power Chamber with Aisha holding onto Tanya.

The alarms were going off.

"What is it Dimitria," Tanya asked.

"RANGERS ASA HAS DISAPPEARED OFF OF OUR SCANNERS," Dimitria responded looking grim. "WE HAVE TRIED CONTACTING HIM MULTIPLE TIMES BUT HE IS NOT ANSWERING HIS COMMUNICATOR."

The Rangers exchanged worried looks. "Could he have returned home?" Tanya asked.

"WE ARE LOOKING INTO THAT POSSIBILITY TANYA," Dimitria answered. "THERE IS ALSO THE POSSIBILITY THAT HE MAY HAVE BEEN CAPTURED. WE DID DETECT A DISTURBANCE IN ANGEL GROVE PARK BUT BEFORE WE COULD FIND THE SOURCE OF IT, IT WAS GONE."

Kat felt a shiver go down her spine thinking of the last time something had happened in the park that Zordon hadn't found out about until it was too late. She just had to hope that that wasn't the case this time.

* * *

><p>Asa knew something was wrong when he opened his eyes but he didn't know what. He did not feel nearly as numb as he did when he was captured earlier. It took him a moment to realize he was blindfolded. He found this odd and went to remove the blindfold and found that his arms were tied down.<p>

"He's a Ranger," a muffled voice said from somewhere above him, "but I don't recognize him."

"We've been gone so long I don't think we would. It's not like we even officially met them." Another voice said. "It's funny he looks like..." the voice stopped.

"Don't," the first voice said.

"What are we going to do with him?" The second voice said. "You were the one who grabbed him."

"We couldn't let them get away with it and you know it." The first voice shot back. "They were up to something and this kid was in danger."

"Kid? He looks older then us."

"Who are you?" Asa finally asked. He had enough of this.

"Nobody you know," the first one said. "We are not from Earth. We will be returning you to your home soon."

Asa heard footsteps.

"Wait!" He called. "Why am I blindfolded?"

He received no answer. He heard a door clicked shut. They weren't from Earth but they knew Rangers. Were they Rangers? He had grown up hearing stories about other Ranger teams from Triphoria, Aquitar, and KO-35. He supposed it could be any of them or another planet. A thought came to him. It was also possible they knew his father as one of them said he looked like him. He supposed all would be revealed in time. He just hated waiting.


	22. Return

Billy and Zack were preparing to return to their correct time when Emily rushed up to them.

"You're leaving already," she asked.

Billy and Zack exchanged looks. Both of them knowing they couldn't say what they wanted or needed to say to Emily.

"We are needed back home," Billy finally replied. "There isn't anything we can do here."

"I'm sorry," Emily, said, "Jason really thought you guys could help. I didn't really know you guys before…" she stopped seeming to realize what she was about to say. "I mean you two are busy with your own lives outside of Angel Grove, but it was great getting to know you two." She pulled something out of her pocket. "When you see Asa, please give him this," she said handing it to Zack before walking away.

Zack looked down and saw it was a folded up piece of paper. He put it into his pocket. They walked into the control room and found not just Cam waiting but Jason.

"I'm coming with you," Jason informed them.

"But that's impossible," Zack said, "Everyone will see you."

Jason smiled. "We've found a way to make me invisible while I'm there. Trust me no one will notice me."

"I still say this is a bad idea," Cam said, "what if Jason…you…come back."

"I understand the risks Cam," Jason said, "but this is something I need to do. If anyone can find me, it's me. I think I'm the key to what happened. Teleport us back to Angel Grove to the time and place that we discussed.

They were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Have you found Asa yet," Kat asked Dimitria. Asa had been gone for over a day and no one seemed to know what had happened. Dimitria had called them to say that Asa had dropped off the scanners and it was a good possibility that Asa had returned to his time but something didn't seem right about that.<p>

"NO KATHERINE BUT WE ARE STILL SEARCHING. WE WILL FIND HIM. I DO NOT BELIEVE HE HAS RETURNED TO THE FUTURE. SCANS SHOW THAT THERE WAS A TELEPORTATION ON EARTH RIGHT BEFORE ASA DISAPPEARED. I DO NOT KNOW WHY WE WERE NOT ALERTED OF IT."

There was a flash of light. They turned to find Billy and Zack standing behind them.

Kat hurried over and gave Billy a hug. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha went over to greet Zack and Billy. Tanya stood back a moment before going over to them.

"So what's going on," Zack asked. He had been a little surprised that Cam had teleported them directly into the Power Chamber.

"We're trying to find Asa," Adam said.

"What happened to Asa," Billy asked hoping Jason wouldn't say anything.

"He disappeared yesterday and we don't know where he is," Rocky answered.

Billy went over and looked at one the monitors. He could see what they were searching for. He felt sort of responsible for Asa from everything he learned while in the future. He knew not all of his questions were answered and he had more questions then answers, but he knew he was the key to finding Jason and possibly someone else if what they figured out what happened was true. He hadn't told Jason what he suspected because he didn't think even he could understand.

He looked over at Zack who was staring at Dimitria. The Rangers really had no idea what was going on and he wished he could tell them. He tried not to look at the figure standing to the side because the Rangers couldn't see the person.

"I found a lock on his morpher," Billy said as he moved aside to let Alpha read the screen.

"Ai yai yai!" Alpha exclaimed. "It's on the moon."

"Asa's on the moon?" Tanya said in worry. Rita and Zedd hadn't done anything in so long sometimes she forgot they were still out there.

Billy willed the person behind him not to say anything. This was not the time. "But his scans aren't..."

He was stopped by a loud beep.

"Someone is trying to contact us," Alpha said. "I don't recognize the ship."

"PUT THEM THROUGH ALPHA," Dimitria said.

"Rangers," a voice said from the viewing globe. They turned to see a young man in a white shirt and black vest standing there. "We believe we have someone you are looking for."

"VECA," Dimitria said. Billy could detect the disgust in her voice. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE RED RANGER?"

"Us?" The man asked. "One of my men rescued him from Rita and Zedd. I would think you would be more grateful. He's unharmed," he said with a smirk on his face. "You know us. We are good at finding missing things. We plan to give this thing back though."

There was a flash of light and Asa appeared in the Power Chamber with a blindfold on his head.

"Consider us even Dimitria," Veca said before cutting off communication.

Asa pulled the blindfold off. He let out a sigh of relief when he discovered he was in the Power Chamber.

"ASA ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Dimitria asked.

"Yeah," Asa answered. "That was weird."

"Who was that Dimitria?" Rocky asked.

"VECA IS NOT A GOOD MAN," Dimitria answered. "HE IS NOT IN THE BUSINESS OF RETURNING PEOPLE. HE MUST HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMETHING ON THE MOON."

Asa's heart sunk as he realized his morpher was gone. He must have dropped it when that person grabbed him. He was pretty sure his dad had made a mistake when he sent him to the past to be the Red Ranger. "My morpher's missing."

"It's on the moon," Alpha informed him.

"So how do we get it back?"

There was a flash of light and the key appeared in his hand with a note.

Thought you might want this

Your friend on the ship

He still didn't understand who those people on the ship were but he really suspected that Dimitria might not be saying everything. He pocketed the morpher.


	23. He's Back?

Asa teleported to his Grandparents home still thinking about the note he received with the morpher. He walked into the house and found his grandparents watching a CSI show on television. They turned down the volume when they saw him.

"How was your day," Elizabeth asked.

"Okay," he answered knowing he couldn't really answer the question.

"We received a letter from Jason today."

"You did," Asa asked in shock. "What did it say?"

"Just that he's sorry he ran away and that he's hoping he'll be back in Angel Grove soon," Jacob said.

"That's great," Asa said as he fidgeted with the band of his communicator.

"I'm sure we can explain to him that you are his cousin if that's what you are worried about," Elizabeth said soothingly.

"It's not that," Asa said, "I guess I'm just nervous about seeing my dad as a teenager. Which was partially the truth. He wasn't really certain w hat bothered him. He just had a sense of dread that meeting his father wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Several days later at a shopping mall, Adam looked down at his watch one more time. His mother had insisted on taking him shopping for things for his dorm. It wasn't even July yet and his mother was excited about his going to college.<p>

"Now this dorm you you'll be sharing won't be very big," Joan said as she led him down an aisle at Linens and Things. "I remember visiting Janelle at her college once and it was barely big enough for two beds. What do you think of this?" She asked holding up a comforter. It was green and black.

"It's nice," he said.

She grabbed matching sheets and led him to the register. The saleswoman rang them up and bagged the sheets.

"There's other things you need but we should probably wait to see what the college says you will need." She looked at her watch. "We need to get going," she said, "I said I'd meet your father for lunch and I believe you have to get to your internship."

Adam nodded. "I promised Janelle I'd meet her at the TV station in an hour," he said, "thanks for the sheets and bedspread."

Joan smiled and handed her son the bag. "You're welcome but you get to carry the bags."

They exited the store and Adam stopped to tie his shoes.

"Adam," Joan said, "isn't that your friend Jason?"

"It's probably his cousin Lee. They look so much alike," Adam said standing up. "He's living with Jason's parents. He…" He trailed off as he saw where his mother was pointing.

That wasn't Asa.

"Jason." Adam said his voice shaking a little.

Jason turned to face him and the look on Jason's face sent a shiver down his spine. There was so much hatred in Jason's eyes. The last time he had seen that look was when he was the Gray Ranger.

"Mom we've got to go," Adam said directing his mother towards her car.

"Don't you want to say hi to your friend?" She asked.

"I'll say hi later," he said, "you need to meet dad right?"

Joan nodded. "But we have time for you to say hello."

"No we should really go."

"Adam," Jason said coming up to them. "I need to talk to you." He said without even looking at Joan.

"I'll wait in the car," Joan said as she unlocked her door.

Adam followed Jason to a quiet spot.

"Jason what…" he started to say.

"I'm here for the morphers Adam. Tell the imposter I'm coming to get them." He said and then turned and walked away.

Imposter? Adam thought. He must be talking about Asa. What morphers? The Turbo Key wasn't his. And the zeonizers were in the Power Chamber. Weren't they?

Adam walked back to his mother and didn't say anything to her about it. It was still on his mind. What was Jason talking about?


	24. Back Where They Started

Asa looked at his watch one more time thinking it was time for him to get going if he wanted to be on time for his shift at the Juice Bar. He had been putting it off ever since Adam had told him that Jason was back in town looking for him. He put a bandana on and his sunglasses and stepped outside. He walked to the Juice Bar.

When he entered the Juice Bar he found a small crowd gathered around the counter. He figured the monkeys were out as they always drew attention.

He hurried into the back and put on an apron and went back into the Juice Bar. Emily was already hard at work.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

"It'll be just…" his voice trailed off as he saw who was standing there. He dropped the smoothie he had been making.

"Lee," Detective Stone called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Asa said as he started cleaning up the mess. He quickly made a new smoothie and apologized to the customer. When he turned around to face his father again, he was gone. He was busy for the next two hours making drinks but his mind was always on his father.

When it slowed down he took a break and sat down at one of the tables a little lost in thought. Adam had warned him to stay away from his father but it looked like his father had found him. He didn't know what to do.

After his break he got back to work and was reluctant to leave and kept looked for reasons to stay but eventually Detective Stone 'kicked' him out.

He walked out of the Youth Center and headed to his grandparents home. When he was only a couple blocks away there was a flash of light.

Asa stared in absolute shock. The man standing in front of him was his father but not the father he knew. This one was just a little younger then him and had a look on his face that told Asa he was in big trouble.

"So I finally meet the pretender," Jason said as he walked towards Asa. "The hair's wrong and your eyes are different but I could see how you could fool everyone into thinking you were me."

"They don't think I'm you," Asa said but stopped. He couldn't tell him who he was. "You want the morpher?" He asked. "Here it is." He said and tossed him the red turbo morpher.

Jason caught it and looked at it. "That's not the morpher. I know you have it. They gave it to you."

"The only morpher I was given is that one." Asa said. "Look my name's Asa and I'm not pretending to be you."

"You're right. You're pretending to be my cousin. You even have my parents fooled. Either give me the morpher or I will have to take it from you by force."

He moved his hands around and a sword appeared in his hands.

Asa really wished he hadn't thrown him the morpher. But he couldn't attack his own father, could he?

Jason ran towards him and Asa tried to block the sword but he had nothing to block it with.

"Look Jason if I had the morpher you were looking for I'd give it to you." Asa said. "But I only have one morpher."

"Zordon left my zeonizers in the Power Chamber," Jason said moving towards him again his sword still held high. "I saw you morphed as the Red Zeo Ranger."

"You've got it all wrong," Asa said, "I've never been a Ranger until now. You were…" he stopped. He almost said you were the one who sent me here to be the Red Ranger. "You were the Red Zeo Ranger."

Jason lunged at him and his sword cut into his shirt. Asa had moved too quickly for him to do any real damage thankfully. He had heard about spells from his father and other Rangers. Was Jason under a spell?

"Dimitria," Asa said into his communicator, "Jason's here and I need help."

Jason grabbed his arm and took the communicator off. "That's Tommy's communicator." He said. 'He tried to get help once and he's dead now. You have no right to use that communicator. Give me the morpher or let's repeat history."

Asa stood back in shock. His father was really going to kill him.

Jason circled him with weapon drawn.

Asa held his hands up nervously. "You don't want to do this Jason."

"Yes I do. My best friend was murdered and you have his morpher and my morpher."

"The only morpher I had was that one," he said pointing at the one still lying on the ground. "I don't know about any other morphers."

"Zordon left my zeonizers in the Power Chamber when he took us away. He made me watch my best friend die. I saw you morph into Zeo Ranger 5! You may have fooled my friends and parents but you won't fool me!" He said and than charged him.

Asa tried to block him but Jason had a sword. He was able to land in a kick but that only seemed to make him angrier. The fight after that was very one sided.

Asa pulled himself painfully to his feet. "My name is Asa and I swear I don't have any morphers!"

Jason held his sword and it shook a little but he quickly steadied it. "Say goodbye pretender!" He said and fired.

"No!" A voice yelled as Asa was hit full on by the blast. He fell to the ground unmoving.

The other Turbo Rangers had arrived in time to see Asa fall. Kat and Tanya ran over to Asa who was lying in a crumpled heap.

Adam and Rocky stood in front of them ready for Jason to attack.

Jason looked at them before he tossed something towards Adam. He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Adam looked at the object in his hand. It was Asa's turbo key.

"We need to get him to the Power Chamber!" Tanya said. They teleported away.

Emily walked out from behind a tree shocked at what she had seen. Lee's name was Asa and he was a Power Ranger? And so was Jason? But than why did Jason just try to kill Asa? Nothing made sense to her.

* * *

><p>When the Rangers had arrived in the Power Chamber they quickly lay Asa on a bio bed. Alpha hurried over to them and started scanning him.<p>

"Why weren't we called sooner?" Rocky asked.

"RANGERS I NOTIFIED YOU AS SOON AS I WAS ALERTED THAT ASA WAS IN TROUBLE."

Billy who had just teleported in after being called by Adam stepped forward. "I don't believe in coincidences Dimitria. The same thing happened to Tommy. The Rangers weren't alerted until it was too late."

Dimitria looked down at him. "BILLY I AM NOT SURE WHY THE RANGERS WEREN'T ALERTED WHEN TOMMY WAS ATTACKED IN THE PARK. WHEN ASA WAS ATTACKED THE ALARMS DID NOT GO OFF UNTIL AFTER THEY STARTED FIGHTING. WE HAD NO WARNING."

"That's not true," Jason whispered in Billy's ear. "Asa tried to contact Dimitria. I was here when it happened but I couldn't do anything."

Billy frowned but didn't say that to Dimitria. He knew he had to get access to the security footage.

"How's Asa," Kat asked Alpha.

"He was hit with a lot of energy and his body is almost in a state of shock," it replied. "He should be fine after he recovers."

Billy looked over at the scanner in Alpha's hands. Something was wrong. Alpha was not being truthful about the severity of Asa's injuries. He wasn't sure if he should say something in front of the others but he didn't get a chance as the alarms started going off.

"RANGERS," Dimitria said. "DIVATOX HAS SENT DOWN A MONSTER TO THE WAREHOUSE DISTRICT. YOU MUST STOP HIM."

"Right." Rocky said as he stepped forward. "Shift Into Turbo!"

The Rangers teleported away.

Billy waited until the Rangers teleported away. "Wouldn't it have been better to tell them how serious Asa's injured?"

"BILLY I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN," Dimitria said, "BUT I DID NOT WISH TO WORRY THEM. JASON."

Billy was shocked that Dimitria knew Jason was there but he supposed he'd have been more surprised if she didn't know.

"I BELIEVE ASA MAY HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF RECOVERING IN THE FUTURE."

"I'll take him home." He said and then Asa was gone in a flash of light.

Better chance in the future? Billy wondered. He wished Tommy had been given that chance.

* * *

><p>Notes: there's something to ponder. This chapter really linked Tarnished Gold and Missing Red together don't you think?<p> 


	25. Love and Hate

The Rangers defeated the monster and teleported back up to the Power Chamber. The first thing they noticed was that Asa wasn't there.

"Where's Asa," Tanya asked.

"HE HAS RETURNED TO HIS CORRECT TIME," Dimitria informed her.

"Will he be coming back?" Kat asked.

"I DO NOT KNOW," Dimitria responded. "THAT WOULD BE UP TO THE RANGERS OF HIS TIME."

Billy wanted to say something but held back. There was so much he wanted to tell the others but he didn't want to say them in front of Dimitria. He knew she was hiding something. He just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the med bay watching as a doctor examined her oldest child. She was barely holding back the anger she felt towards Jason. She had been so surprised when Jason had arrived holding Asa in his arms. He said that his younger self had blasted him with a sword.<p>

The doctor hooked up a machine to Asa and then stepped back.

"How is he doctor," Jason asked.

"Let's step outside," he said and led them out of the room. "The injuries are quite extensive," he said, "Asa has a long road ahead of him but I do believe in time he will make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor," Emily said feeling a little bit of relief.

"You're welcome Mrs. Scott," he said and then turned his attention back to Jason. "Mr. Scott did you by chance see the weapon that was used?"

"Briefly from the Power Chamber but I didn't get a close look."

"Mr. Scott you said you were thirty years in the past. My scans of your son's injuries indicate that he was hit with a weapon that was created last year."

Emily and Jason exchanged looks. How did Jason's younger self acquire a weapon from the future?

"I will come and check on Asa in a few hours. Call me if you need anything," he said and left.

Emily glared at her husband. "How could you let this happen to him!"

"Emily there was nothing I could do! The Rangers were called too late. I don't know why my younger self attacked Asa other then he was looking for Tommy's and my zeonizers."

Emily stared at him for a moment trying to read his face. "You don't remember?"

"No and I wish I did! My memories are changing but I don't know. It's like I have a big gap in my memory for than. I swear Emily I'm as in the dark about this as everyone else." He shut his eyes. "I would have never sent Asa there if I knew this was going to happen."

Emily's face softened. She knew her husband would never knowingly hurt their children. But this all scared her. Who was her husband becoming? She turned and went back in the room to be with Asa.

Jason wanted to follow her but there were things he had to do. He went back into the command room and contacted someone.

"Jade can you meet me in the command room?"

* * *

><p>The Rangers, Aisha, Billy, and Zack gathered at Kat's home as her parents were out of town.<p>

Billy started it. "There are a lot of things you all need to know. Asa did contact Dimitria when he ran into Jason."

"Why didn't she contact us sooner?" Rocky asked. "It's almost like what happened to Tommy." He saw the puzzled look on Aisha's face and remembered she didn't know everything that had happened. "Tommy was attacked in the park but we didn't find out about it until it was too late."

"There's more," Billy said, "Asa was more injured then Alpha let on and that was why he went back to his time. Dimitria thought he had a better chance in the future." He had decided not to tell them that Jason from the future was the one who took him home.

"So now what," Kat asked, "do we trust Dimitria who didn't contact us right away? We could have helped Asa."

"I think we have to trust Dimitria," Adam said, "Divatox is still here and we have to stop her and not to mention Jason who's after the morphers."

"Are Jason's zeonizers are still in the Power Chamber," Zack asked.

"Last I checked. Since we weren't able to find a new Zeo Ranger 5 we left them locked in the Power Chamber. Trey has the Gold Ranger zeonizers." That was when it dawned on Billy. "We need to contact Trey to make sure he's okay."

They teleported up to the Power Chamber. Billy stepped forward unsure of why he was slipping back into being leader again. "We need to contact Trey."

"OF COURSE BILLY. ALPHA OPEN A COMMUNICATION WITH TRIPHORIA AND CONTACT PRINCE TREY."

Alpha moved to quickly do so.

After a few minutes Trey appeared on the viewing globe. "Rangers it is good to see you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Trey have you seen Jason," Rocky asked.

"Not since Tommy was in the hospital. Why?"

"He's back in Angel Grove looking for his zeonizers and yours. Maybe he doesn't know that you are the Gold Ranger again."

"I haven't seen him but I'll let you know if he comes to Triphoria. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Be careful Trey," Tanya said.

"I will. Let me know if you need help," he said and the communication cut off.

They looked at each other. Now what?

* * *

><p>Elizabeth smiled as she opened the door. She quickly enveloped her son in a hug. "I'm so glad you are home! Where have you been? How are you?"<p>

Jason held onto his mother for a few more seconds before letting go. "I'm glad to be home. I'm okay and I've been in a lot of places."

"Dinner's almost ready so come help me make a salad and we can continue talking. Lee and your dad should be home from work soon. They'll be so happy to see you."

Jason stiffened but quickly said, "who's Lee?"

"Your cousin. I don't think you've ever met your Aunt Martha and Uncle Jim's son. He's been here visiting. He's got a job at the Youth Center."

"Oh," he said as he started cutting up a cucumber. "So how are you and dad?"

"We're both doing great," she said as she stirred the spaghetti sauce. "Your dad's going to be so glad to see you! I still can't believe you're home! I hope you're hungry."

"I am," Jason said forcing a smile on his face. "I can't wait to have a home cooked meal."

"Well it should be done soon." They heard a car pull up. "Why don't you set the table?"

Jason quickly did so with a smile. After being gone so long he was glad to be home.

"Jase you need to set four places," his mother called.

Jason scowled but set a place at the table for the pretender. He doubted very much that his 'cousin' would be joining them even if he didn't hit him full blast with the sword.

The Scott's sat down at the table ten minutes later.

"I don't know what's keeping Lee," Elizabeth said, "He should be home by now. I guess he can microwave it when he gets home."

Jason didn't say anything as he dug into dinner. Zordon had kept him from coming home for almost six months but he was home now. He'd find his and Tommy's zeonizers and everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Notes: I know Jason seems OOC but hold on there's a good explanation for it.<p> 


	26. Revelations

Billy teleported up to the Power Chamber the next day. There was something he had to find out. He had been thinking about it ever since he and Zack talked to Alex.

"HELLO BILLY," Dimitria greeted, "IS THERE A PROBLEM?"

"I'm not sure yet," Billy answered. "I want to see the video from when Zordon and Jason disappeared. I know the footage exists."

Dimitria didn't say anything right away but a few moments later something appeared on the viewing globe.

Billy watched as Zordon teleported Jade, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly out of the Power Chamber. Jason was teleported up and place in a force field.

"I KNOW YOU ARE ANGRY," Zordon started, "BUT I KNOW YOU ARE UNDER A SPELL."

"I'm going to destroy you and the Rangers," Jason said. "The Gold Ranger is down."

Billy frowned. He wondered if Jason was referring to Tommy. Hadn't Jason seen him as the Gold Ranger?

Zordon didn't say anything as he fired a blast at Jason. Jason fell to the ground. Alpha went over to him and removed the Zeonizers. The lights went out in the Power Chamber and the video went out on viewing globe.

Billy's frown deepened. What had Alex wanted him to see from that video? It didn't seem that much different from what he and the others had assumed had happened. "I feel like I'm missing something," Billy said. The Power Chamber had been dark when he had gone there and found Zordon was missing. "Is that the only footage?"

"THERE IS MORE," Dimitria said, "BUT I DO NOT KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT."

"Play it."

A second video appeared that was from a different angle then the first one. Billy watched what happened again and this time he saw something new. Jason had something in his hand but Billy couldn't tell what it was.

"Could you zoom in on Jason's hand?"

Dimitria did so.

Billy looked away when he saw what it was. It was the Dragon Dagger. How had Jason gotten a hold of the Dragon Dagger? The last time anyone had seen it, was when Goldar had been taunting Tommy with it. When Alpha went to take the Zeonizers Jason slashed out at the robot and the Power Chamber went dark again. Not before Billy saw the Dragon Dagger hit the floor.

"Where is the Dragon Dagger now," Billy asked.

"IT IS LOCKED AWAY," Dimitria informed him.

Billy turned to Alpha and asked, "You aren't Alpha 5 are you?"

"I'm Alpha 3," it replied, "I was sent to replace Alpha 5 when it was destroyed by Jason."

Something still felt missing but Billy couldn't put his finger on what it was. He decided to ask a different question. "Jason said he was here for his and Tommy's morphers. Was he talking about the Gold Ranger Zeonizers?"

"I AM UNSURE," Dimitria, answered, "HE MAY NOT KNOW THAT PRINCE TREY IS THE GOLD RANGER AGAIN."

"Thanks for letting me see the footage," Billy said and teleported out of the Power Chamber. He still didn't have an answer to his questions and now he had more questions then when he teleported up.


	27. Shocks

The Rangers, Aisha, Zack, and Billy all met in Billy's lab the next day. Billy was a bit nervous about telling the others about what Dimitria told him but he knew he had to. They needed to know. They needed to know how dangerous Jason really was.

"Yesterday I went to the Power Chamber to request a viewing of the video feed from when Jason and Zordon disappeared. It's pretty much what we expected but the video revealed something quite shocking. Jason destroyed Alpha 5 with the Dragon Dagger."

"What," Zack exclaimed. "How's that even possible?"

"Yeah," Rocky said, "it was sent back in time with Tommy's clone."

"I don't know," Billy answered. "I just know what I saw. Dimitria also never told us that Alpha 5 was replaced with Alpha 3. There must be other things she is not telling us."

Adam stood there trying to piece things together. "So Zordon took Jason out of the Power Chamber and they arrived at wherever Tommy was, Tommy died, and then Jason took him away?" He couldn't help but remember their conversations since Jason's return. He had been very angry and so sure Asa had both sets of morphers.

There was a knock on the door. Billy got up to answer it. Mr. Cranston was on the other side of the door. "Billy there's an Emily Mitchell here to see you." He said moving aside to let her enter the lab.

"Thanks dad," Billy said. Mr. Cranston left.

Emily waited until she was sure Mr. Cranston was out of ear shot before she said, "I know you guys are Power Rangers. I heard you guys arguing with Jason after he shot Lee who I guess' real name is Asa."

The others exchanged looks. They hadn't realized anyone else was there but there really was no way to deny it.

"Well some of us are Power Rangers," Tanya explained. "The rest of us are former Power Rangers."

"So if Jason used to be a Power Ranger why did he shoot Asa?"

"He's under a spell," Kat said though no one was completely certain of that. He could have turned evil due to his grief. "He thinks we have something we don't have."

"Is Asa okay," Emily asked.

"He's been sent home," Billy answered. "We don't know how he is."

Emily had so many questions but she didn't know where to start. Before she could ask any more questions, the door opened and in came Jason. Mr. Cranston had no idea of how much the boy had watched grow up; hand changed and allowed him into his house without notifying Billy first.

Emily get out of here," Zack said slightly pushing her towards the door that led outside.

Emily was about to protest but the look in Jason's eyes made her hurry out of the garage hoping the others would be okay. It was the first time she had been truly frightened. She wasn't a coward but she had seen what Jason had done to Asa.

Back in the garage Jason was glaring at his former teammates. "Where are the Zeonizers?" He demanded.

"We don't have them," Rocky answered. "Why do you want them?"

"It's none of your business," Jason said angrily. "It was my morpher! Zordon took it away from me when I needed it! You have no idea what Zordon did to me! He made me watch Tommy die and then he sent me away. Said he knew someone who could help me and I got away. Now I'm here to get what's mine."

"We don't have your morpher," Billy said, "and Asa doesn't have it either."

"Ah yes the pretender," Jason said, "where is he?"

"Home," Adam said. He wasn't about to tell Jason who Asa really was. He could only hope the Scott's hadn't told him either.

"Jason come on man," Zack said taking a different approach. "Let us help you. You are under a spell."

Jason snorted. "I'm not under a spell Zack and the only help I need from you is to get my Zeonizer back." His grin became wider. "Yes I think you can help me after all." He called up his sword and fired it at Zack. Zack tried to move out of the way but the blast caught him in the ankle and he disappeared. Jason turned to the other Rangers. "If you want Zack back, meet me at the coves with Tommy and my Zeonizers." He said before disappearing.

The Rangers exchanged looks before teleporting to the Power Chamber.

* * *

><p>In the future Jason sat at his son's bedside watching his son struggle for every breath. He felt so much anger at his younger self wondering what had caused him to react that way.<p>

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway. "How's the kid?"

Jason turned around to face the new person surprised to see him. "He's hanging in there." He said and patted his son's hand. "I'll be right back." He said signaling for the other person in the room to follow him. When they were in a quiet room near Asa's room, Jason shut the door.

"How long did you think you were going to hide this from me," the other person said.

"We weren't trying to hide anything! You were off helping on that Mirinoi mission when Asa disappeared. Speaking of which I thought you weren't due back until next week."

"My wife thought I might want to know. You thought Haley wouldn't tell me?"

"Well no I knew she would but kinda hoped we'd have figured this out before you came back. I didn't think it was something to call you about.

"Your son nearly getting killed and I'm supposedly dead in the past is something I think you should have told me about!"

* * *

><p>Notes: Dun dun dun! I was starting to think I'd never get this part started again and then I was inspired by an unexpected source. Also the big surprise from the future just came slowing out. Stay tuned for how all of this is intertwined…or is it?<p> 


	28. Don't Speak

Jason stood staring at his best friend. It was still hard to comprehend that Tommy, who was dead in the past, was alive in the future. Not that he was complaining but nothing made sense. "Tommy we aren't trying to keep anything from you. Everything was happening so fast. Asa disappeared and was sent to the past with amnesia and then I shook my son, well my past self-did which means I did."

"Jason stop," Tommy said, "there is something about the past that's not right. I mean something's changing the past and that's why Kira, Ethan, and Conner sent Jade and Asa back to the past to stop whatever was unraveling time. We didn't like it and we never could figure out what went wrong so none of this is your fault bro."

"Tommy the weapon was manufactured last year. How would my past self-get my hands on it?"

"I don't know Jase. What I do know is you wouldn't harm Olivia or Asa. Someone's messing with you. Who it is I don't know. As Rangers we have a lot of enemies. And you have even more enemies from your special ops days."

"I just want to get my hands on whoever went after Asa," Jason said as he kicked angrily at a table. "They are making this personal." Jason stopped as he was slammed with an image. "He's…I've got Zack." Jason ran out of the room with Tommy right behind him. They raced into the control room to find several Ranger Academy students there. Jade was typing away at a computer.

Jason went over and hit a few buttons on the console. "Cam I need you in the control room. Now!"

"Jason what's…" Tommy started to ask.

"I just killed Zack!"

* * *

><p>Asa opened his eyes and saw a figure looming over him. He had heard his father and Uncle Tommy. Was that them?<p>

"Dad…" he croaked. The breathing mask made it nearly impossible to talk.

"Shh," a voice whispered. A gloved hand reached out and brushed hair out of Asa's face. Asa saw a flash of silver but didn't know what it was. Was it a knife?

Asa was too weak to struggle but tried anyway.

"You don't know me," the voice said, "but I know you. You are in grave danger Asa. Your dad or his friends can't protect you from what's about to come." The figure started to remove tubes and wires from Asa's body.

"H…" he started to say.

The figure just moved his hand and said, "sleep." Asa's eyes became heavy and he closed his eyes. The figure sent him away.

The figure heard footsteps running in the halls upon hearing the alarms in the room going off. He was about to teleport away when he locked eyes with a man he felt so much pity for. Too bad he couldn't save him too. Not now anyway.

"No it can't be…"

"Tell Jason I'll protect his son. And you Thomas need to leave. Right now. You are in as much danger as Asa is. Never mind about what I just said. This will have to do for now. " he waived his hand at Tommy and before he disappeared said, "Run!" He was gone in a flash of light.

Tommy watched him in shock.

Zordon?

"What's going on," Emily demanded. "I heard alarms going off in here…" she stopped when she saw the medical bed was empty. "Where's Asa?"

Tommy was still too shocked to say anything.

"Tommy what's going on?" Emily asked shaking his shoulder.

Tommy looked at her.

"Tommy?!" She yelled in his face. He just looked at her.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He couldn't speak.

The last thing Zordon had said came back to him. _"Never mind what I said. This will have to do for now. Run!"_

Jason came into the room white as a ghost. He started to tremble when he saw Asa wasn't in the room. "Where's Asa?" He demanded.

"I don't know!" Emily replied. "When I came in here Tommy was alone but he's not saying anything!" She was starting to get hysterical. Asa wouldn't have been able to walk out of the room under his power.

"Tommy what happened," Jason demanded.

Tommy just shook his head. An idea came to him and he signaled for a piece of pen and paper.

_"You can't do that Tommy." _

Tommy looked around wondering who had just said that.

_"Asa will be okay with me. Tommy you need to leave! Haley will be okay just get out of there."_

He had never been lied to by Zordon and since he was the one that took away his voice, there must be something horrible about to happen.

Jason handed him the pen and paper but Tommy teleported out of the room.

Jason and Emily exchanged looks and then hurried back into the Command Room.

* * *

><p>Notes: Sorry if this story seems strange. Let's just say time is unraveling. It'll make sense…eventually.<p> 


	29. Into the Past

Notes: Italic is telepathic thoughts

* * *

><p>Tommy teleported to the one person he truly believed could help him. When he arrived he found Micah sitting on the floor meditating.<p>

Micah was from the planet Tervosoh and was a telepath and an empath. Tommy and Hayley had met him a few years ago at a meeting of the different galactic teams of Power Rangers. Micah had come to Earth to help teach at the Ranger Academy.

Micah opened his eyes when he felt Tommy's presence in the room. "I didn't expect you back so soon!" He said standing up quickly.

_I need your help._

Micah's eyes widened. Tommy didn't usually project his thoughts unless it was during a battle. It was a skill Micah had taught other Rangers. "Are you afraid someone's going to hear us?"

_No. Zordon came to the base to get Asa. I told you about the message I got from Hayley that Asa had been hurt right?_

Micah nodded.

_Zordon said Asa was in danger and told me to tell Jason that he'd protect him then he seemed to change his mind and made it so I couldn't talk. He told me to run._

"So you ran to me," Micah said. "Wow Zordon returns. He always knew how to make an entrance. So now what?"

_We are going to the past to fix things. Someone's messing with time and I need to fix it before I cease to exist. More importantly we need to find out who's using Asa to hurt Jason._

"Well count me in," Micah said. "You know that I'm always up for an adventure."

Tommy did know that but he also knew he'd better warn his friend. _It's going to be dangerous. The Jason in the past isn't afraid to kill to get what he wants. He shot Asa and killed Zack. He wants morphers the Rangers of the past can't give him. Are you sure you want to do this?_

"I'm completely sure. Since Zordon took away your voice, someone's gotta speak for you. Besides I've dealt with renegade Rangers in the past. More than I want to count. Let's cowboy up."

_You've been hanging around with Joel and Damon too much. _Tommy went over to the computer and started bringing up programs. He plugged a device into the computer and then placed it on his wrist after it was finished loading the program. He turned around to face Micah.

"You know that program takes some getting used to," Micah said now looking at a teenage version of his friend. Instead of the long dark hair he had in his youth, his hair was short and very light.

_The only problem with the device is if it comes off or is damaged._

"True," Micah said, "well I won't need it.

Tommy shook his head. _You'll need it be a teenager. _He reminded him. _Unless you plan to play my father._

"I'm not that old," Micah protested. Tommy gave him a look. "Okay make one for me too."

When they finished Tommy set the time device for right before Jason grabbed Zack. _Well here goes everything. _Tommy hit a button and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Emily looked at her watch and saw she only had a few minutes before her shift ended. She decided today would be the day she would confront the Rangers. She looked up and smiled at the two teens that approached the juice bar. "Hi," she said, "do you need a menu?" She asked having never seen them before.<p>

The red haired teen smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you." He said. They conferred before the red head said "We'll both take strawberry smoothies."

"Sure," Emily said and then hurried away to make them. When she came back she handed it to them and took the money. "I'm Emily. Are you two new here?"

"Yes just moved here," the blond said. "My names Micah and this is my brother Jordan."

Jordan stuck his hand out for her to shake but said nothing.

"Sorry Jordan can't speak." Micah said "freak accident when he was a kid."

"Oh," Emily said. "Sorry to hear that." "Well enjoy the smoothies and let me know if you have any questions about Angel Grove. I haven't lived here long but it's a small town."

Jordan started signing something to Micah who just shook his head and grinned. "Of course you'd want to know that! Sorry my brother was wondering if there were any karate schools in Angel Grove. He used to take karate where we lived."

"Oh yeah there are some good schools. My…some of my friends go to Silver Dragon dojo. I don't know the number but it's in the phone book I'm sure."

"Thanks." Jordan signed. It was about the only sign Emily knew.

"You're welcome." She said.

Jordan walked away leaving Micah and Emily there. "Sorry he's also shy due to the fact that he can't speak. It was nice meeting you Emily," he said and started to walk away.

"You too." She watched as Micah took a seat next to Jordan. Another customer came up to the bar and she helped them. When she looked back at the table they were gone.

* * *

><p>Once Micah and Tommy were away from the juice bar Micah turned to Tommy. "Karate? Man do you think of anything else?"<p>

_Sorry I couldn't think of anything else for to say. I don't know why we landed outside of the Youth Center. None of them were there._

"Do you know where Jason and the others were when it happened?"

_No. Jason didn't have a clear image of it. He did see a brief flash of Emily running away._

"Looks like she's leaving, "Micah said pointing at her.

_Let's follow her. Tommy sent as they followed at a safe distance as she walked to Billy's house. They didn't follow her into the lab and stood at a distance waiting. They didn't have to wait long before Jason arrived._


	30. One Answer More Questions

_Jason. _Tommy sent.__

_He doesn't look much different, Micah agreed. So what's the plan?_

_Try to stop Jason from getting to Zack._

_Sounds easy enough. Do I get to morph?_

_No _Tommy thought giving him a look. _He's unstable enough as it is. We'll do this without powers. _Jason approached Billy's home. _On three. One two three_

They lunged at Jason. Tommy fought to hold him still as Micah teleported all three of them away. Once they landed at a safe distance Jason kicked out at both of them.

Tommy really wished at the moment that Zordon hadn't made him mute. He held on tighter to Jason.

_Watch out for his legs _Tommy sent.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

"My name's Micah," Micah answered. He didn't need Tommy's warning to know not to say who he was. He could just imagine how Jason would react to that! "This is my brother Jordan."

"Who are you," Jason asked his eyes flashing with anger. "You just teleported but I don't see any communicators."

"Uh yeah," Micah said uneasily. "I'm from a different planet and I don't need a communicator."

"Get off of me," Jason said trying to kick Tommy off of him. "You have no right to keep me prisoner!"

"We have some questions first," Micah said, "we know you shot someone with a sword. Where did you get that sword?"

"That's none of your business!"

"It is my business when you try to kill one of my friends!"

"I wasn't trying to kill him," Jason said as he continued to struggle. "I was just trying to hurt him. He has something I need. I don't know why I'm even telling you any of this."

_Grab his arms! _Tommy sent seeing Jason starting to move his arms. He didn't want Jason to call the sword.

Micah quickly grabbed his arms and they pulled him into a standing position and still had to struggle to keep him from escaping.

_Now what? _Micah asked.

Tommy didn't 'say' anything. He was too busy watching Jason. He knew Jason better than anyone. At times he knew what Jason was going to do before he did it. That's why he let go of Jason long enough to shove Micah away.

He called his Brachio Staff but nothing happened.

Jason stared at him as if waiting for him to do something.

"Jordan wait," Micah called feeling someone's arrival.

"So you've made friends," a voice said from behind them. Tommy and Micah turned to see a tall man with silver hair standing there. Micah and Tommy knew him quite well.

Draegan.

"Oliver I'd recognize anywhere. No matter how he looks." He said nodding at Tommy. "I kind of wondered when you would be back." He turned to Micah. "You I'm not so sure about."

"He said his name is Micah," Jason answered momentarily dropping his fighting stance.

"Micah of course. I should have known. I suppose you are here to help save his future," he said turning to point at Tommy.

Jason stood watching the exchange not knowing what Draegan was talking about. He said Oliver. Was that his last name or first name or no it couldn't be! Tommy was dead! Zordon had made him watch him die. No this must be Jordan Oliver or Oliver Jordan. Did it really matte? A voice asked inside of his head. He really missed Tommy though.

"We should have known it was you," Micah said, "you always did hate Jason."

"How could I possibly hate Jason?" Draegan asked. "I've been trying to help him. Zordon abandoned him and I saved him."

"Saved him," Micah laughed. "You don't save anyone but yourself. Zordon didn't abandon Jason. He sent us to help him." That of course was a lie but he wouldn't know that.

"Curious," Draegan said looking at Tommy closer. "I couldn't imagine Zordon sending him here," he said pointing at Tommy, "after all, he is the one who took him from here."

Tommy's mouth fell open. What was Draegan talking about?

"Zordon probably never told you that Oliver. Do you really think that you are 40 something?"

"What are you talking about," Micah demanded.

Draegan just smirked. "I'm saying Thomas Oliver is not dead. He's been hidden away in the future!"


	31. Misrouted

When they landed they looked around unsure of where they were.

"I know you have questions," Zordon said approaching them. "Here," he said moving his hand and suddenly Tommy could speak.

"What's going on Zordon? Was Draegan lying?"

Zordon hesitated and then said, "no."

"Which part," Micah asked. "Tommy being a teenager or the fact that you abandoned Jason?"

Zordon hesitated again. "What happened with Jason is more complicated. There was nothing I could do for him. He must have escaped the base. As for Tommy, the council couldn't save him so I had to take him somewhere that could."

"So everyone does think I'm dead," Tommy said his shoulders sagging. At least the bright side was that he was alive. "Why fill me full of memories that aren't mine and where is the Tommy from that time?"

"Still on the Mirinoi mission," Zordon answered. "I sent you to the base by mistake as I wanted to help Asa. Draegan, for unknown reasons, is attacking our dimension and as I just said, I have no idea why. Maybe he followed Jason back. He wants the Red and Gold Zeonizers."

"Zordon why does the Jason from my universe keep getting flashes of what your Jason is doing?" Micah asked.

"I'm not sure at this point. I need to talk to him and examine for spells or anything else. I haven't been able to find him until now as he disappeared not long after I left with Tommy. It has to have been caused by Draegan. There was a chance he could have been returning to the base and that's why I told you to run. I just didn't expect you to run to Micah."

"He was the person I knew I could _talk_ to." Tommy said with a shrug. He changed the subject. "How's Asa?"

"He's doing better but has a long recovery ahead of him. That weapon, even if it was set on stun, did a lot of internal damage."

"So what happens now," Tommy asked, "do I go home?"

Zordon didn't say anything right away. After a few moments he said, "maybe not as you. How would you feel about being Asa?"

"Zordon, Draegan recognized me," Tommy said. "He'll see through me as Asa and Jason will lose it."

"Not if you give him what he wants," Zordon said and made a small object appear out of thin air. It was the Red Zeonizer.

"Zordon we can't give him the morpher," Micah exclaimed. He couldn't believe Zordon was even suggesting that!

"It's not an actual morpher," Zordon said quickly. "It's a replica. It'll be the distraction that you will need. Micah I will need your assistance in teleporting both Jason and Tommy away. I know you have the ability to do so."

"Sure," Micah said, "I'm always ready for an adventure even if this sounds like a suicide mission."

Zordon looked at him for a moment and said, "if it was, I wouldn't be sending you."

Micah looked at Tommy who nodded. Tommy knew Zordon better than Micah did. Micah only knew stories.

"So when do we leave," Tommy asked. He wasn't completely sure if he could trust Zordon after all that he had heard. What his mentor said sounded crazy. Actually this whole thing had been crazy. Everyone thought he was dead and he thought he was in danger of dying because of the future correcting itself while it was just because Zordon saved him and didn't tell anyone.

"Right now," Zordon said as he made a few adjustments to the program that Tommy was using. Tommy's appearance changed to Asa's. Zordon made changes to Micah's appearance as well. There was a flash of light and they were gone.

When the light faded, they found themselves back in front of Billy's lab. Jason appeared to be about to enter it.

Jason heard their arrival and turned around. He was momentarily shocked by what he saw. He recovered quickly however. "The pretender is back," he said a sadistic smile starting to appear on his face. "You recovered quickly."

"Yeah," Tommy said with a shrug. "The future has great machines that can fix anything. You were right. I do have your morpher." he said taking out the fake Red Zeonizer. "Here you can have it." He said tossing it to Jason. Jason was thrown off guard as he quickly scrambled for the Zeonizer.

_Now Micah! _Tommy sent.

"No," a voice yelled. Something, or rather someone, knocked Tommy to the ground. The device that Tommy wore shattered.

"Tommy!" He heard Kat scream as everything faded away with the teleportation.

* * *

><p>When the light faded, he found himself in a dark place.<p>

_Micah? _He sent.

Nothing.

"Zordon," he called. He only received silence. "Is anyone here?"

_Tommy shh! _Micah sent.

Tommy stood up nervously. _Where are you?_

I'm right next to you. Something happened when I tried to teleport us to Zordon. I'm not sure where we are. Jason's next to you so don't say anything!

You can see? Why can't I?

Because it's dark in here. Micah said with a sigh. _I can hear Jason's thoughts. Kat sure didn't seem too happy that you threw Jason the Zeonizer. She knocked you down and I think that messed up the teleportation._

Do you know where we are?

No clue. I tried to teleport us again but nothing happened.

Tommy tried to look around again. He couldn't see anything that would give him a clue about where they were.  
><em><br>_Jason noticed Tommy was standing and said, "so the pretender is awake. First you show up pretending to be my cousin and now you are pretending to be Tommy Oliver! I want to know who you really are!"

"You have to believe me. I'm Tommy."

"You can't be Tommy. Tommy's dead! I saw him die because Zordon made me watch it happen!"

"Zordon took me somewhere else that could help me. I don't know what happened but it's me. The guy who was posing as your cousin was…" how could he possibly answer that? He sure couldn't say that Asa was Jason's son from a different dimension. "Asa who was from a different dimension sent to help the others with Divatox."

"I don't believe you."

Micah decided to speak then. "Draegan took Asa and sent him here because he hates the Jason from my dimension. He's after something in this dimension but no one knows what it is. It has to be more than the Zeonizers. He's just using you."

"Why should I believe either of you," Jason demanded. He looked around and his face went ashen. "Especially since you took me here!"

Tommy frowned. "Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah I do. And if you are who you say you are you'd know it too!"

Tommy looked around and saw something that also filled him with dread. The son was starting to come out and he could start to make out a platform. He knew exactly where they were. The last time he was there he almost died at the hand of someone he trusted. "Micah," he said turning to face the older man, "we're in Gasket's Arena."


	32. Proof

"Gasket's Arena," Micah asked wracking his brain trying to figure this out. He had heard of Prince Gasket before he was sure of it. Gasket's father King Mondo had almost defeated his home planet when he was a young boy, but the Power Rangers that were on his planet at the time had stopped him.

"Yeah. Gasket once captured Jason and brainwashed him. He made Jason and I fight each other in this arena," Tommy said raising a hand to his face and felt the scar that was still there from their fight in the arena.

Micah remembered a story he had heard about when the Earth Rangers were Zeo Rangers. But hadn't Tommy been the one to be brainwashed? How different was this dimension from his own? He wondered.

Jason was staring at both of them wearily. "So you have a scar on his face. It doesn't prove anything. I saw Tommy die!"

"I don't know how to convince you Jason," Tommy said as a thought came to him. He didn't like to use this but it just might work. "Do you need to see my damaged finger? The finger you cut off while under Zedd's spell?"

Jason's face went white as a sheet as he looked at the finger. That memory still haunted him. But there was no way this was Tommy. So what if he had a damaged finger. A lot of people had damaged fingers.

Micah had an idea and whispered, "do you know arm the snake bit you?"

"right arm," he said and then pulled off his leather jacket. He rolled his sleeve up. The puncture marks were still visible. "Look," he said to Jason, "you can still see the puncture marks from when Zedd's snake bit me."

"I…it's not possible," Jason stammered taking a step closer to them. He grabbed Tommy's arm and fingered the puncture marks. He had seen the puncture marks up close when Tommy had collapsed in the Youth Center. These looked just like them. "Tommy?" He asked taking a better look at him. "How's it…"

he was interrupted by a blast that knocked all of them off of their feet. Tommy was the first one back up. He glared at who he saw looking down at them from the platform.

"Zedd."

* * *

><p>The Turbo Rangers stood in the Power Chamber staring up at Dimitria waiting for answers.<p>

"Was that Tommy," Tanya asked.

"I CAN NOT TELL FOR CERTAIN," Dimitria answered. "FROM THE BRIEF IMAGE THAT WE WERE ABLE TO CAPTURE IT APPEARS SO."

"But he hasn't been Asa the whole time," Billy spoke up. "How was he Asa one moment and Tommy the next?"

"When Kat knocked him down, that thing he was wearing on his wrist broke," Rocky said thoughtfully.

Alpha set the morpher that they had retrieved from Billy's yard after Jason, Tommy, and Micah disappeared. "This isn't an actual morpher," it explained. "It's a replica of the Gold Ranger Zeonizer. No power in it. It's a fake."

"Why would he try to give Jason a fake Zeonizer," Adam asked, "and where did they go?"

"UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT HAVE AN ANSWER FOR EITHER QUESTION," Dimitria said, "I AM UNABLE TO LOCATE ANY OF THEM."

There was a flash of a teleportation beam. When the light faded they saw a man standing there. The alarms did not go off much to the Rangers and Billy's surprise.

"ZORDON," Dimitria greeted.

"Zordon?!" Everyone, but Alpha, exclaimed in shock.

"Hello Rangers," Zordon said smiling at them, "there isn't enough time for explanations. Jason, Tommy, and Micah are in grave danger."

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?" Dimitria asked.

Zordon nodded. "Someone intercepted Micah's teleportation and sent them to Gasket's arena. A force field went up around the Arena again and I was not able to get them back."

The Rangers and Billy exchanged worried looks.

"But the Machine Empire have been destroyed," Rocky said, "why would they be at the Arena?"

"I do not know," Zordon said. "But if I had to guess, I'd guess it was Zedd."

No one knew what to say. They all had so many questions for Zordon but at the moment Jason and Tommy's whereabouts were foremost on their minds.


	33. Flash of Red

Zedd looked down at him in shock. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I keep hearing that," Tommy said, "but Zordon saved me. Why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't," Zedd said, "Draegan told me he was sending two former Rangers here and said I could have them. He didn't tell me it was you two," he said a grin starting to form behind the metal piece that hid his skinless mouth. He turned to Jason. "Are you Jason or did Asa dye his hair black?"

"I am not that pretender," Jason said angrily. "I'm Jason Scott. Red Zeo Ranger."

Zedd's smile turned into a smirk. "They didn't tell you who Asa is? I'll tell you. He's your son from the future!" He stood back and waited for a reaction.

"No it wasn't," Micah said looking at Zedd. The Zedd form his dimension had reformed after the Astro Rangers defeated Dark Specter. They returned to being humans but he had seen pictures of Zedd before that but it still creeped him out to see him now. "Asa was from my dimension and is the son of Jason from that dimension."

Tommy saw something in Jason's eyes and took an involuntary step back. _Something's wrong with Jason_ he sent to Micah. _I just saw a flash of red in his eyes._

Spell? Are you serious?

Micah asked back. _I didn't see Zedd do anything!_

"Jase," Tommy asked tentatively. "You okay bro?" He barely had time to move away from the sword that Jason had pulled out. He didn't have the Gold Zeonizers and wondered if he still had a connection to his Ninjetti powers.

"Power of Tervosoh activate," Micah called. Nothing happened. Micah looked down in surprise. Did his powers not work in this dimension? He looked up trying to see if he could spot anything that would indicate a force field.

Jason looked at Micah and chuckled darkly before he turned to Tommy. "Aren't you going to try to morph bro," he asked before aiming the weapon in Tommy's direction.

Tommy hadn't seen the flash of teleportation behind him but could almost feel someone behind him. He spun around before flipping away after seeing Rito, Goldar, and Tengas behind him.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Tommy called. He was clothed for one brief second before he was hit by so much pain. He morphed back to his regular clothes. He touched a hand to his chest before he collapsed to the ground at Jason's feet.

Jason's hands trembled as he spun around to face Zedd. His sword, which he had not fired, was now pointed at Zedd. Tommy had seen the flash of red in Jason's eyes but it was not because of a spell. It was hatred he had been holding inside ever since Gasket had captured him the first time. Gasket had seen it and had manipulated it when he captured him the second time. He used it and unleashed it on Alpha and Zordon. And Tommy…no that wasn't right he thought as his anger was raging almost out of control. He aimed the sword at Zedd."If you killed him," Jason said as his hands stopped shaking.

"You'll what," Zedd asked, "kill me?" He said as he moved his hand and Jason's sword disappeared. "Welcome to my world," he laughed.

"Uh Jason if you are on my side I could use some help here!" Micah called as he fought off Rito and Goldar.

Jason ran over to help Micah. Zedd watched from above. He brought Tommy up to the platform and kept a foot planted on his chest in case he came to.

* * *

><p>in Florida Kimberly was on the balance beam ready to perform her new dismount. One of the coaches was standing next to the beam ready to spot her if necessary. After one of the Russian gymnasts had performed a difficulty filled routine at the European Championships, the US Coaches had made changes to all of the balance beam routines.<p>

"Okay Kimberly," Coach Rachel Ryan called from the floor. "You need to go full out to get a full rotation on the dismount."

Kimberly nodded and raised her arms above her head before starting to run across the beam. An image came to her of Tommy. She lost her balance and hopped off of the beam.

"Kimberly are you okay," Coach Ryan asked.

Kimberly looked around the training center but she didn't sense Tommy just emptiness.

"Kim," Coach Ryan asked again, "are you okay," she asked more gently.

Kim shook herself. "I'm okay," she said and hopped back onto the beam. This time she made it through the routine and dismount with only a small hop on the landing.

"Great job Kimberly," Coach Schmidt said joining them. "Even with the hop, it would have gotten a great score. We get rid of the hop and you'll get a 10!" He said patting her on the shoulder. "You worked hard today. Why don't you cool down and call it a day?"

"Thanks Coach Schmidt," Kim said and went over to the mats and started her cool down stretches. When she was sure no one could hear her she whispered, "Tommy are you there?" She felt nothing but the same emptiness she felt earlier. It had been awhile since she had felt him with her and it was starting to hurt.

* * *

><p>Notes: I wanted to give an ending to the Florida thing.<p> 


	34. Jason's Story

The moment of despair is quite often the moment that precedes courage.

-Christopher Hitchens

* * *

><p>Micah fought Rito as Jason took on Goldar as the Tengas tried to attack both of them. Micah had not encountered any of them before. He was knocked down by a lucky blow from Rito. He used his telekinesis to push Tengas away from him as he struggled to get back to his feet.<p>

"What are you," Rito whined as he tried to kick Micah. Micah just kept blocking him. "One of those Ninja Rangers?"

"No," Micah said with a grin, "just as bad."

_Don't goad Rito._

Tommy?

He sent in surprise. He thought tommy was unconscious. He looked up at the platform and it did look like Tommy was unconscious. Who was that? He wondered.

"Hey Jason," Micah called as he saw Jason was trading blows with Goldar. "I don't suppose you have any swords on you."

"All out," Jason said as he sent a vicious kick to Goldar's stomach.

There was a flash of light that blinded them for a moment. When the light disappeared Micah found himself in his Ranger suit. "Whoa." He said. That was unexpected.

_You've been on earth too long. _The voice sent again.

This time he knew who it was. _Tiestor? Any chance you can get us out of here? _He asked his former teammate.

_Wish I could man. That force field is blocking all teleportation. I saw that you were trying to use your powers but that's all I can give you. We're lucky I could even do that! Word of advice, that guy, who looks like Tommy, isn't doing too well._

_Thanks._

Zedd was not happy with the fact that the stranger was able to morph. He didn't know the man was a Power Ranger but the force field should have blocked any morphing. "Enough!" He yelled firing his staff into the sky. All fighting stopped. He reached down and pulled Tommy up so that he was in front of him. "I have a proposition for both of you. But first, Blue Ranger, you must power down."

Micah hesitated. Zedd pointed the staff at Tommy's head so he quickly powered down.

The rage inside of Jason started to boil again. He was not going to let Zedd hurt Tommy again. He moved to stand next to Micah. "Can you bring Tommy down here with your telekinesis?" He whispered.

"I…I don't know. I've never tried from such a distance. I guess I can try." His brow creased as he concentrated. He concentrated harder than he had in his life. He felt Tommy being pulled. Zedd struggled to hold onto Tommy and momentarily dropped his staff. Tommy was coming quickly. "Catch him!" He yelled as he sank to a knee.

Jason was surprised as Tommy came flying at him. He was barely able to catch Tommy before he fell to the ground. Tommy moaned in pain.

"I see you are going to be trouble," Zedd said looking down at Micah. His visor glowed red as he picked up his fallen staff. He raised his staff and pointed it at the Power Ranger. Tommy weakly reached out his hand grabbed at Micah but he didn't have the strength to do anything more than that.

Jason saw what Tommy was trying to do and shoved Micah down. Micah fell taking Jason down with him. The three men lay in a heap. Zedd's blast hit Rito who disappeared.

"Blast it!" Zedd yelled. Rita was calling him and he left. They wouldn't be able to go anywhere anyway.

Jason and Micah untangled themselves.

"You've been in the arena before Jason. Is there anywhere we can go? We need to get out of the open." He said eying the Tengas who were staring down at them. He pulled Tommy up.

"I don't know," Jason said, "I only remember this part of the arena."

"A…Altor came through over there," Tommy said weakly pointing at a doorway. "Didn't Bulk and Skull say they were in a cell in the Arena?"

"Sounds good enough to me," Micah said as he put one of Tommy's arms around his shoulder. Jason did the same thing. He looked around and discovered something. "Where'd Goldar go?"

"Let's worry about that later," Jason said as he started hurrying toward the doorway that Tommy had indicated. Tommy lost consciousness halfway through the doorway. His body was wracked with so much pain he couldn't the movement didn't help. They dragged him until they found a large room to set Tommy down in.

"I don't think we've ever been introduced." Micah said. "My name's Micah."

"Jason Scott." Jason said as he sat down next to Tommy. He felt so tired at the moment. "You already know Tommy. Still can't believe it's him."

Micah sat down on the other side of Tommy. "Can I ask you a question Jason?" Jason shrugged. "How did you meet Draegan?"

Jason didn't say anything for a long moment. "After I left the base Zordon left me at, I went in search of Rita and Zedd. I wanted revenge for what they did to Tommy. Even under a 'spell' I guess you can call whatever Gasket did to me, I knew enough to know who was responsible. It was then that I found out the Machine Empire had been destroyed by the Zeo Rangers. Zedd and Rita found me and taunted me saying I was the one who killed Tommy. I was the one who asked him to take the Gold Ranger powers and I started to believe it was my fault. That's when I met Draegan. He…" he stopped as he looked down at Tommy. "He said he was a part of the Council and had seen what Zordon did. He said that he would help me get back at Zordon for making me watch Tommy die."

"Why does he want the Zeonizers," Micah asked as he examined Tommy. The burns on Tommy's chest were ugly and the way Tommy was having trouble breathing wasn't good.

"He said if I got my Zeonizer and Tommy's Zeonizer, I would have the power to do it. He showed me a guy posing as my cousin and said he had been the one to take my position on the team. I just wanted the Zeonizers. I wasn't trying to kill him."

"He's going to be okay Jason. He's a good kid who has good genes. I've known him since he was like five."

"Man you are old," Tommy rasped as he opened his eyes. "Told you, you could have passed as my dad."

"Never taunt a guy who's trying to wrap your chest." Micah said as he tried to tear the remainder of Tommy's shirt into strips as the shirt was useless for Tommy at the moment. He didn't see any bleeding but if Zedd came back…He placed Tommy's jacket on top of him and sat back on his heels.

"How do you two know each other," Jason asked.

"Well I thought he was the Tommy from my dimension and so did he. We didn't know the truth until Draegan told us Jason. Zordon said the reason he left you at the base was he thought you would be safe. He took Tommy somewhere else. We never did find out why he didn't take you as well."

"Why did he make me watch Tommy…" he stopped as he realized what he was about to ask. "I guess he didn't. Draegan lied."

"He's pretty good at that," Tommy said as he started to shiver. Jason took his jacket off and placed it on him and reached to check his pulse. It wasn't bad but he wasn't a medic. He was worried Tommy was in shock. He stood up and walked to the entrance of the room and looked out. The Tengas were nowhere to be seen.

Micah waited until Tommy was unconscious again before he joined Jason.

"I think he might be in shock," Jason said. "I don't know I'm not a doctor. Can you teleport us out? We need to get Tommy to a doctor. Who knows what Zedd fired at him?"

Micah shook his head. "I've tried. The force field is all around the arena."

"If we don't get Tommy help now, Zedd may have finally done what he's been trying to do since he met Tommy."

Micah didn't have to ask what Jason meant.

* * *

><p>Notes: The quote at the start of the chapter just works for this fic. Long fic that could come to an end soon though I'm playing with the idea of another fic.<p> 


	35. Home

Tommy lay on the hard ground staring up at the 'sky.' He never really thought he'd ever be back in Gasket's Arena. It wasn't that long ago that he thought he was from a different dimension and much older.

He struggled to sit up and saw that Jason and Micah were talking quietly to each other. They stopped talking and went over to Tommy as soon as they saw he was awake again.

"How're you feeling," Micah asked.

"Sore but better. I can breathe better. So what's been happening?"

"Not much," Jason said. "We haven't seen anyone come down here yet. Micah looked around but couldn't find anything to eat."

"Guess that makes sense," Tommy said. "It was a robot's arena. Though I guess they would need food for the prisoners."

"You feel up to moving bro," Jason asked stretching his hand out. Tommy took it and allowed Jason to pull him to his feet. He swayed a moment but eventually steadied.

"Which way did you go," Jason asked looking at the different doorways in front of them.

"I went down those two," Micah said pointing at the doorways on either side of where they were standing.

They took the next on the right. They walked slowly as Tommy was still in pain from the blast. They didn't find anything of interest down that corridor the next three. It was the fourth one that took them by surprise.

They heard machine sounds. Jason went first and then signaled Tommy and Micah.

"Prince Sprocket and Klank," Tommy whispered when he could see.

The youngest son of King Mondo turned around and stared at them. "Back of Rangers," he said standing up.

"Look Sprocket," Tommy said, "we aren't here to hurt you. We didn't know anyone else was up here."

Micah nodded staring at the robot. In his dimension Generals of the Machine Empire had survived but Prince Sprocket and his family had been destroyed. "We are just trying to find a way back to Earth. Zedd put up a force field."

"Klank could help you with that, right Klank?"

"Of course sire in exchange with the promise of no retaliation against myself and Prince Sprocket."

"You've got yourself a deal," Jason said easily stepping back into the leader role.

Klank went over to a computer e had been standing in front of him. "The force field should be easy to break though," he said pushing a few buttons. "There that should be enough to disrupt Zedd's force field."

Micah mentally grabbed onto Tommy and Jason and then teleported them away.

Prince Sprocket pouted. "I can't believe we helped them."

"But your Majesty, we don't want them to find out about that," he said pointing at King Mondo who they were trying to rebuild.

* * *

><p>Jason, Tommy, and Micah landed in a deserted part of Angel Grove Park. As soon as they landed they were teleported again this time landing in the Power Chamber. Jason was immediately put inside of a force field as the Rangers took turns hugging Tommy. Micah stood off to the side before looking up at Dimitria.<p>

"Jason's no longer a threat. He helped us fight in Gasket's Arena."

Alpha scanned Jason with a scanner. "He's right Dimitria. Scanners show no spells."

Zordon slowly took a step towards Jason. He knew the young man had hated him for decisions he had to make. "It wasn't a spell that Gasket put on him." He said now standing in front of the former Red and White Ranger. "Jason I know you are angry with me for leaving you at the base. I needed to get Tommy help quickly and thought you would be okay there. When I came back for you, you were already gone. I can't even begin to imagine the lies that Draegan filled your mind with."

"He told me that you made me watch Tommy die and then abandoned me at the base. I know that's not true now."

"Wait Finster told me that Tommy died at the base." Adam said confused.

"That's what it looked like to them but I didn't correct them."

The force field was removed from around Jason.

"I'm glad to see everyone," Tommy said, "but can I go home? I can't imagine what this did to my parents."

"OF COURSE TOMMY," Dimitria said before teleporting Tommy to Napa.

* * *

><p>When Tommy arrived home he was glad to see both his parents' cars there. He turned the door knob and stepped inside. "Mom? Dad?" He called nervously. He thought the stairs would crumble as his dad came running down the stairs upon hearing his voice.<p>

"Tommy," he asked.

Tommy nodded his eyes filled with tears. Ryan enveloped him in a tight hug. Tommy tried not to show how much pain that caused him.

"Your mother's at a conference and will be home tomorrow. Let me call her," he said picking up the cordless phone not wanting to take his eyes off of Tommy. "I still can't believe you are standing in front of me," he said in a choked voice. "I want to know how this is even possible but I want to tell your mother first," he dialed her number. "Charlotte you better sit down. You will never guess who just walked through the front door." He handed Tommy the phone.

"Hello mom," he asked he started crying when he heard his mother crying. Charlotte said she was catching the first flight home. Even though Tommy couldn't imagine what his parents had gone through, he was just glad to be home.

* * *

><p>Notes: I can't believe this fic is over. There will be a sequel. Have no clue what it will be called but it will have a color themed name just like all the other fics in this series. As for Ryan's reaction, well that's not the first time Tommy's walked through the door after being told he was dead. At the moment he's too shocked to even fathom what's going on.<p> 


End file.
